The fear
by dustyrose03
Summary: For the past 12 years of her life, Bella has lived without knowing where she came from. But one little accident changed everything and now Bella is in constant danger. Will she stay put and be safe? Or will she run to protect her loved ones? ExB AH
1. Gone without a trace

**The Fear**

**Full summary**

**Bella Swan has gone by nearly 12 years of her life not knowing who she was or where she came from, but when an accident occurs only weeks before her 16th birthday, everything comes out into the open. Two different gangs of people are after her and another gang who are determined that her fate lies with them. But then she meets Edward and though determined to hate him for where he bought her, they begin to fall in love. But then as everything seems to get better it all falls down again. Fear traps Bella and she has no choice but to run to somewhere, the place she is forbidden to go.... ALL HUMAN!**

**Bellas POV**

_I officially hate winter _I thought to myself as i walked back from school. I tightened my scarf around my face and scowled at the path. It was the beginning of January, which meant just over 3 weeks until my birthday.

_Joy_ I thought in my head. I never enjoyed birthdays. Mostly because i had no family to celebrate it with, but also because i always thought about who my parents were. They died when i was about 4, I never knew how they died this always upset me greatly. The police hadn't wanted to tell me. It was highly classified information apparently

I'm sure a daughter has a right to know how her only family died. But apparently not. When i turn 18 i would inherit all of my parents money. But i wasn't sure how much that was.

I turned a corner as i made my way back to the orphanage in which i lived in, I never bothered trying to make friends there anymore. They just came and went. But not me. I always stayed. When i was younger i used to ask why nobody wanted me but the staff always told me that it was because i was special and i waiting for someone to come and find me.

What a load of crap. I never bothered asking anymore. A waste of my time.

I sighed and made my way to the main road on which the orphanage was situated on. I turned my i-pod on not even bothering to check what i was listening too. No point, i liked all of the songs.

I turned the music up so that it drowned out the sounds of traffic and people shopping in the January sales. I hated Seattle. I mean it was a nice city and everything, i just didn't like where it was. The state of Washington got the most amount of rainfall a year. And unfortunately for me, that was were Seattle was.

I was only a few buildings away but i needed to cross the road first. Usually i was more careful about crossing this road as it was the busiest at this time of day, but today i was in such a hurry to get back into the warmth, i didn't care.

I stepped out onto the road.

Not hearing every bodies protests and screams.

I didn't see the black van skidding towards me.

I didn't see the person who saved me until the last moment.

I turned my head to the right and saw to my horror that about 10 feet away from me, a black van was headed towards me. The driver seemed to have passed out asleep. I had no hope of getting away in time.

I was going to die.

That statement didn't seem to scare me. I mean i had nothing in this world to live for. No family. No friends. No one who cared enough about me to be sad if i lived or died.

Nothing.

Less than a second had gone by, since i had seen the van. It was closer now. I Shut my eyes and waited for the impact.

But it didn't come.

Instead someone from behind me grabbed me and pushed me out of the way. I fell to the ground with the person on top of me crouching over me to make sure no harm came to me. His arms locked a cage around me as the van went passed missing us only by inches. I saw the van crash into a nearby post. And the back door came open.

Everything flew out onto the street and the guy who saved me yelled out in pain when a chair hit his back.

The man had short cropped black hair and was probably about 6 ft 5. He had light russet skin probably from two different races and dark brown eyes. He was wearing dark wash jeans and a black t-shirt that fit his muscles well.

His eyes locked with mine once, checking sure that i was okay and then got up and sprinted away to a black Mercedes.

I wanted to shout out to this man to come back. He mustn't have been older than 20. 21 maybe. But i couldn't seem to find my voice, my throat was locked up tight, still in shock in how close i had come to being killed.

And then the shouting started.

' Are you hurt?'

' What's your name?'

' An ambulance is on the way.'

But i couldn't answer any of these unfamiliar voices, my eyes just stayed on the spot where the black Mercedes had just sped off from. I tried to get up but an unfamiliar hand pushed me back down onto the floor.

' Stay down, you may have injured your back.'

So i stayed where i was. I didn't talk when the ambulance came, i didn't speak when they loaded me into the back of the ambulance, or when they wheeled me into hospital. In fact i didn't say anything at all, even when the police came to question me.

In the end, my doctor declared that i was still in shock to be able to talk properly and said i was fine to go home.

A police officer was too take me home to make sure i got there safely. I didn't think it was really necessary but in the end it was.

Outside the hospital news cameras and reporters were standing outside the doors. I looked up at the policeman with me silently asking him what to do.

' Keep your head down, and don't talk to anyone.' He instructed, i nodded once to show that i understood and with a sigh he opened the door.

I kept my head down as the reported swarmed us. The police officer kept his arm around me making sure that i didn't get separated from him.

' Isabella Swan? Would you like to comment on your miraculous escape?'

' Isabella! Look this way please!'

' Comment on your lucky miss from being crushed.'

By this time we had reached the police car and i climbed into the back seat. And with that we sped out of the car park towards my soon not to be home.

* * *

**Third person**

Three boys barely fit on the sofa they were sitting on in front of the TV. The news was on and they were watching the headlines.

_15 year old Isabella swan had a lucky escape when a van driver passed out, nearly causing the van to smash into her. A man saved her but was nowhere to be found after the chaos was over. Now over to John Smith at Seattle hospital.._

The boy in the middle turned off the TV with the remote and looked at his two brothers who in return were smiling at him.

A man came into the room and the boy in the middle spoke.

' Carlisle, We've finally found her.'

* * *

**Third Person**

Hours away in Phoenix a gang of women and men were crowded around a tv, showing the same news that the three boys had been watching. A man with blonde hair tied in a ponytail turned off the TV.

' Revenge is near my friends!' And a roar of joy sprung up amongst the gang.

* * *

**Bellas POV**

A few hours later, i finally managed to get away from everyone to my room. I was bombarded by questions, but i didn't answer. People never spoke to me before so why should i answer them now?

It was nearing 7 o clock and i was feeling very tired. I opened the door to my room and nearly stepped on a small white envelope. It was addressed Bella swan. Me.

I frowned. Who here would write me a note when they could just ask or tell me in person.

I picked up the envelope and kicked the door shut with my foot, still looking at it.

I flipped it over and opened it up. Inside, a piece of paper fell out. I unfolded it and was greeted with unfamiliar handwriting.

_You are in great danger. You are all over the news. People know where you are now. Don't leave the orphanage. We will be in touch again._

It was unsigned.

It kind of creeped me out that note, but in the end i just assumed it was a joke. I never talked to anybody enough to make any enemies.

Yes. It was just a joke. I told my self over and over again as i got into bed. But i think that deep down i knew it wasn't

I didn't sleep well that night. It was a clear night and i could see the moonlight shining through my curtains onto my bed.

I tossed and turned willing for sleep to come, but it didn't.

I groaned and got out of bed, deciding that maybe if i went outside and got some fresh air it would be better.

I pulled on some skinny jeans and a tank top with a dark blue hoodie to keep me warm and some flats. I wanted to go for a walk and i didn't want to do it in my pyjamas.

I creeped through the corridors hoping that no one would wake up and find me but i was lucky.

I stepped out the front door and breathed in a lung full of fresh air.

I smiled _yes it does help_.

I went down the front steps and along the path of the main street. It was completely empty apart from a silver Volvo and a black Mercedes parked opposite sides of the road. The Volvo was on the side i was on and i would have to pass it if i wanted to go to the park.

I set off down the pavement, keeping my eyes focused at the park on the end of the road.

But just as i was within a few metres of the silver Volvo, i saw that inside it were three passengers. I stopped in shock, why would 3 people be up this alert and this early? The drivers looked up into the rear-view mirror and i saw he had shockingly green eyes. He stared at me and made to open the door.

I remembered the note from earlier. _People know where you are._

Could they be one of those _people._

No i am just being paranoid. I told myself sternly.

But i crossed over the road just to be safe.

I was halfway across the road when 3 doors slammed behind me. I jumped and picked up my speed, heading towards the Mercedes. If i was more observant i would have noticed that this was the same car that my savour had got it earlier. But i wasn't.

I reached the path again just behind the black car and again 3 people got out of this one.

I didn't like this.

One bit.

I turned on my heels and began to run back down towards the orphanage, but a hand grabbed my arm roughly yanking me back.

I looked up to see it was the guy from earlier.

' I told you to stay in the orphanage.' He growled at me. I cringed away from him as far as he would let me.

He yanked me towards the car door and attempted to push me in.

I wasn't going down without a fight.

I pushed myself away from the car and ran down the opposite way of the path. The guys from the Volvo had gotten back in but not sped off. So i was safe from them. At least for now.

I screamed out loud, hoping that someone from the houses would hear me and save me from this struggle. But an arm grabbed me around the waist and lifted me up and spun me around so that i was facing the car again. A hand clamped down on my hand muffling my screams.

' Shhh, We're trying to help you.' A voice said in my ear. Trying to soothe me. It didn't work.

I began hyperventilating. Great i was having a panic attack.

My breathing became fast and quick, i felt like i was going to faint or be sick.

' Calm down.' Said the voice but this time it was strained with worry.

' I think she's having a panic attack.' The man called over his shoulder and the man who saved me earlier appeared in front of me with a syringe in his hand.

_NO! no no no no no they are going to drug me _I thought to myself frantically and that made my breathing worse. I struggled in vain to get away.

The hand was removed from my mouth and grabbed my wrist so that the veins were showing.

' Sam, do it now.' Came the voice and Sam plunged the syringe into my arm, i didn't even have time to scream out. The drug was already in my blood stream.

I was swept into someones arms and placed in a car.

My eyes shut and i let my dreams take over.

' Sleep now Bella, Everything will be alright in the morning.' Was the last thing i heard.

* * *

**I know Bellas birthday is in september but lets pretend its at the end of january**

**:)**

**Please read and review it makes my day **

**x**


	2. Sick from family

**Disclaimer!: I don't own twilight. It belongs to stephenie meyer. I only own the plot line. Not the characters or anything**

**Okayy this chapter i dedicated toooo...... _hayleyhoo _ as she gave me my first review:)**

**and i am grateful for that**

**so pleassee read and review i like your thoughts **

**enjoy**

**x**

**

* * *

**

**Bellas POV**

I stirred as i came back to my senses. I was lying on something soft. A mattress? The ones at the orphanage were horrible, thin and lumpy, not like this.

I let yesterdays events run through my mind.

Breakfast.

School.

Walking home from school.

Nearly being hit by a car. I winced at that one.

Stranger saving me.

Hospitals.

Reporters.

Orphanage.

Note in room.

Not sleeping.

Walk.

Silver Volvo.

Black Mercedes.

Panic attack.

Drugged.

_Kidnapped._

My eyes flew open and i sat up straight. I was in a room.

_Obviously _I thought.

A late teenagers boys room i suspected. I still felt groggy from the drug, whatever it was so i decided it would be better if i walked it off or got some air.

I got up off the bed thankful that my shoes were lying next to it. I put them on and went over to the door.

I pulled the handle. But it was locked. I frowned. And tried the handle again. Great they'd locked me in.

Well it's not very surprising, i _was_ kidnapped. It's not like they are gonna just let me walk out. I groaned in frustration and kicked the door out of anger.

' AHHHH CRAP!' I shouted and fell to the floor clutching my foot. The door was harder than i thought.

Voices rose from downstairs and heavy footsteps came up stairs. Despite my toes, i jumped to my feet and moved to the furthest part of the room from the door as i could. I heard the lock being turned and the door opened to reveal two men. I recognised one as Sam and the other one had long hair tied back into a pony tail and had the same light russet coloured skin. He was just as tall as Sam but not as scary looking.

They walked in towards me and i cringed away from them. They both noticed.

' Hey! Don't be like that! Like i said last night we're not going to hurt you!' Yet they still drugged me and kidnapped me.

Yeah.

' Jacob.' Sam murmured.' She isn't just suddenly going to accept us like that, give her time.'

Jacob frowned.' Yeah, i guess you're right.' Then he looked at me again. ' I bet you're hungry.'

I wasn't going to eat until i got some answers. ' No.' I lied, but my traitor stomach gave me away.

' Sure you aren't!.' He said laughing and he held out his hand for me to take. I just stared at it unsure what to do. When he realised i wasn't going to take it he closed his fist and walked out the room. I followed him, eyeing up Sam as i went. Even though he had saved my life i was still wary of him.

I followed Jacob down the stairs where i heard more voices coming from the kitchen. I watched Jacob as he walked in to it which revealed 4 more boys, all older than me.

I lingered in the hallway not sure what to do until Sam, with a sigh, grabbed my wrist and dragged me into the kitchen despite my protests. I scowled at him which just made he smirk at me.

' Bella, this is Embry, Quil, Jared and Paul.' Jacob said pointing at each of them in return.' And guys this is Bella..... My sister.'

Sam had given me a drink which i spat out.

' W-w-what?!' I managed to gasp out.

' Jacob.' Sam growled ' I thought we agreed not to tell her until your ready.'

' She has a right to know.' Jacob growled back. I decided it was time for me to say something.

' You're mad. You're all bloody mad.' I said. My eyes still wide. ' I mean i don't have your skin or anything. We_ cant _be related. There must be a mistake.'

' There's no mistake. We share the same mother. But different fathers.' Sam said. It sounded like the truth but i wanted it to be a lie.

' NO NO NO!' I screamed at that and then ran out the door then the front door.

The house was next to a forest and if i ran down the road, it would be the obvious choice for them to look for me.

So i ran into the forest. I heard people calling my name, but i ignored them and pursued in further.

I still felt a bit woozy and tired from last night so i decided to take a sleep. They wouldn't find me in here.

I climbed over a bush and lay down making sure that i was concealed from sight all ways. And settled into an uneasy sleep.

It began to rain while i was sleeping and i didn't even notice. I slept for about 10 hours, throughout the rain.

So when i woke up. I didn't feel to well.

I was drenched to the bone and covered in mud. I felt sick and i was shivering violently. My head was pounding and my hands and feet were numb.

I began to have a panic attack again. But this time there was no one to put me out.

I concentrated on my breathing. In. Out. In . Out

I repeated this exercise for a few minutes until the sickness in my stomach became unbearable.

I could hear voices in the distance. And i knew that i should call out to them for help. But i wasn't sure if i wanted to go back.

I felt sick, but nothing would come up.

I would have to do the unbearable. Make myself sick. I stuck my fingers down my throat and i gagged and retched until i was finally sick.

It was disgusting. I had hardly eaten anything lately, yet my stomach still seemed to find something to heave up.

When i was finished i lay there, feeling only slightly better, but developing a bad fever.

I groaned.

The voices were closer now. Only a few metres away. I tried to open my mouth to call out, but my throat was on fire. I couldn't talk even if i tried.

' Embry, we might as well go back. We aren't going to find her.'

' No Jared! Jacob and Sam are trusting us. You know what could happen if any of _them_ find her alone. She has to be _somewhere.'_

_Any of them find me alone? _Who were they. Why do i need to be found. My stomach flipped over and i got up to be sick again.

It used the last of my strength.

But i was found.

Jareds face peered over the bush, when he heard me be sick. When he took in his state his lips pursed together in a tight line and his eyes were worried. I guessed i wasn't looking too good then.

' EMBRY!' He called over his shoulder.' I found her. But she isn't looking very good. Call the others.' Jared stepped over the bush and gently picked me up. His cold wet skin felt good against the heat of mine and it relaxed me slightly.

He walked through the forest careful not to move to suddenly, in fear that it would hurt me. We came out of the trees to be greeted by Sam and Jacob. Jared bought me into the small house and laid me on the red sofa.

' I think that she might be getting hypothermia.' And to prove his point i was sick on the floor.

' Jacob, go get some blankets and some dry clothes.' Sam ordered. And Jacob left to the room only too return minutes later with a pile a dry laundry.

' How are we going to change her?' Jacob asked.

' Well I'll have to do it then.'

I wanted to open my mouth to say i could do it but i was way passed caring right now. All i wanted was to feel warm.

I felt my clothes being peeled away only to be replaced by clean dry ones. I felt a bit better. Then blankets were wrapped around me and was forced to swallow some water.

An ice pack was placed at the back of my neck and on my forehead.

I groaned. It felt nice.

' Shh. I think she's awake!' Jacob whispered. ' Bella. Are you okay? Can you hear me.' I moaned in response.

' Your going to be okay. You know that.'

' And don't _ever _do that again!' Sam ordered. I smiled weakly, to her a relieved chuckle in response

And then i fell asleep.

Tonight the green eyes from the silver Volvo haunted my dreams. He just stared at me with crossed arms, his eyes looking troubled.


	3. Seattle Not the best idea

**Okay thank you too _jennyabc _and _haleyhoo _who reviewed my last chapter :)**

**Please read and review, even if you dont like the story **

**enjoy x**

**

* * *

**

**Bellas POV**

I learnt to like life here in La push over the next few weeks. It felt like i should have been here all along. Jacob and Sam were the brothers that i had always wanted, even if they were _too _overprotective. But it was nice in a weird way.

They still wouldn't tell me what was going on. All i ever found out that my before my mother had died, she asked them to watch over me. And that was what they did. I had always had someone watching me throughout my life. It creeped me out at first but i wish i knew why they even bothered.

I was closer to Jacob than Sam partly because Sam was 20 and Jacob was closer to my age at just turning 17 a month ago.

I was forbidden to go out on my own. That bothered me a lot. I needed to go shopping for clothes and all my money was still at the orphanage. But i wasn't allowed to go back to get them.

I was woken on the day of my 16th birthday by Jacob storming into my room and flipping my mattress over. I tumbled to the floor and scowled up at him. He laughed.

' Get up Bells! It's a special day! Your 16!' Jacob said pulling me to my feet. ' It's your way today.'

I decided to try and be sneaky. ' Well if i have my way today can i go get my things from Seattle?' I looked up at him hopefully. His smile fell of his face and his mouth tightened into a line.

' No.' Was his answer. Sam had appeared at the door by then.

' Come on the guys are waiting downstairs for you both.' He smiled. I groaned. Then Jacob laughed.

' Might as well get it over with.' I grumbled and they both laughed. I followed them downstairs to the kitchen and was greeted with a chorus of happy birthdays. I sighed and sat down next to Jared and _tried_ to act happy for the next 20 minutes.

Thank god i was saved. Sams phone rang and he answered it, looking worried about something. He muttered some unintelligible words and then ended the call.

' Sorry Bella, but we have to go, some guys from the Makah rez have come up and are stirring trouble. We wont be back for a few hours at the least.'

' Okay, that's fine.' In truth it was, it meant i wouldn't have to act happy now. Everyone left the room muttering goodbyes and happy birthdays. When i was finally alone i decided to take a long shower. I turned the water on so it was nice and steamy and let it relax my tensed muscles. I used my favourite strawberry shampoo and conditioner and got dressed in some jeans and a hoodie.

Time seemed to go by slowly for me. It had only been half an hour since they left, and didn't they say, they wouldn't return for a few hours at least.

I turned the TV on and for 20 minutes i tried to watch a chick flick. It was rubbish, and besides i had already seen it before.

I turned it off and sighed. Looking at the clock. I decided to do some washing up, but again that didn't take a lot of time.

Then an idea struck me. I don't know why i didn't think of it sooner. I was on my own. They had left the car. I could take a trip back to Seattle and get my stuff.

I ran to get the keys before i had even thought it through properly. Opening the door i peered around checking that there was no one to see what i was doing.

I climbed in the black Mercedes and turned on the engine. I knew i shouldn't be doing this as i haven't got my license yet, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

I pulled out the driveway and onto the main road that went through La push.

Halfway down that road, walking back to the house were Sam, Jacob, Paul, Jared, Embry and Quil.

' Aw crap.' I muttered. I kept my eyes straight ahead of me as i drove past them. I couldn't help but peek at their expressions as i drove past. Each one of them bore an expression of fury and worry. I bit my lip. I knew this was wrong but i needed some of the stuff at the back of my wardrobe.

It bore my mum and dads will. I vowed to myself that i would never open it until i was 16 and i had kept to it.

The phone Jacob had got me a week ago vibrated in my pocket. I pulled it out and opened it not bothering to look at the caller ID.

It was Sam. I shouldn't have answered.

_' Pull over **right** now' _Sams voice rang through the phone.

' No, I'll be fine, I'm just getting a few things from the orphanage.' I replied trying to keep my cool. And i ended the call. Sam called a few more times and so did Jacob and the others but i just ignored it. If i was in trouble i would call them.

An hour and a half later i had entered Seattle. I made my way to the orphanage and parked just around the corner.

How will i get in without being noticed? I hadn't thought about that yet. I was sure to be down as missing at the moment, and if i just walked in through the front doors like nothing had happened, it would sure stir up questions. I frowned. I could always try the fire exit. But that depends if that stairs had been fixed yet.

It was worth a try though. I sighed and got out the car grabbing the keys and my phone. I checked the screen. 49 missed calls. I would call them on the way back, just so they know that I'm okay.

I stepped onto the main road and pulled my hood up and kept my head down. I passed a missing person poster of me on a post. I stopped to look at myself there. I looked so sad and empty. But now i had a family and a home and if i was caught it would surely be taken away from me.

' Such a shame, that a young pretty girl like that has gone missing. Isn't it?' A long drawling voice came from behind me. I turned around to see a guy with long blonde hair in a ponytail looking at the same poster as i was.

' Um... Yeah..' I said, unsure what to say. He looked down at me for the first time and his eyes widened when he took me in. He recognised me from the poster.

I spun around and made my way faster towards the orphanage. This guy followed me as i pushed and elbowed my way through the crowd. Much to the protests of the people i pushed. Soon he was joined by two other people. He pointed me out to them and their eyes narrowed as they saw me. I turned my head again concentrating on my target. They followed me faster as i picked up my pace.

Nearly there.

I would be safe soon.

Suddenly a voice from far behind me shouted out.

' GET HER!' I ran terrified, people were giving me curious looks and some even tried to reach out to grab me. My hood had come down revealing my long brown hair. I began to be recognised from the posters and people tugged at my arms but i was too fast for them.

I ran past an alleyway with bins but someone grabbed me around the waist and pulled me into it. A hand was placed on my mouth to make sure i didn't yell out or talk or make a sound. My eyes widened to show my fear instead of my voice. The guy holding me crouched down behind the bins, hiding him and me from sight. Next to us i saw two other guys crouched down next to us.

I squirmed trying to get free but one of the the guys just grabbed my legs.

The three people who were chasing me ran past the alleyway and stopped at the mouth of it.

' We've lost her.' Said a woman's voice.

' No, she must be here somewhere.' A pause, from the blonde guy.' Check behind those bins .'

I became even more scared than i was, because if they saw us they would take me. I must've alerted the guy who held me that i was scared because he whispered in my ear.

' Shh.. They won't get you. Calm down.' His voice was like velvet, smooth and beautiful.

The two other guys looked at the guy who held me, too ask what to do. He nodded and the two guys got up. And withdrew cloths that smelt sickly. When the three people came into the alleyway, the guys with the cloth grabbed two of them and put the cloth over their mouth and nose until they both stopped struggling. The blonde man stood there unsure what to do until the bigger of the guys pressure pointed the back of his neck and he fell to the floor unconscious with the other 2.

I was released and i got up off the floor with my fist over my phone. Ready to use it in case i needed it

' Thank you Emmett. Jasper.' Said the velvet voice nodding to the big brawny guy first and then the tall blonde one. I turned around at it voice to be met with emerald green eyes.

The exact same ones from the silver Volvo.

Oh God.

I backed out the alleyway back onto the main road. It was a different crowd of people by now, so they wouldn't recognise me. I ran down the road back towards my car, deciding it was safer than hanging around.

' No! Please wait!' The velvet voice shouted, begging behind me. I fumbled to my phone and rang Sam. He picked up on the first ring.

' _Where the __**hell**__ are you? I've been in Seattle looking for you-' _I cut him off.

' Sam.. Please help. Three people were chasing me, but then i was saved by three guys, the ones who were in the silver Volvo the other week. But now they're running after me and i don't know what to do.' I sobbed out onto the phone. ' Help me '

' _Where are you? I'll meet you in a minute_.'

' Near the park and hurry!' I hung up the phone. I knew i wouldn't be able to outrun them for long. But i had to try. The park was in my sight now along with the car. I looked around to see that Jasper, Emmett and the green eyed guy were closing in on me fast. I turned back around to see Sam standing by the Mercedes which was parked 50 metres behind the Volvo. Sam saw me coming and got into the drivers seat with the passenger one open for me.

' Damn it. She's going to escape.' Came a voice a few metres behind me. I pushed myself faster until i was passing the Volvo. But then an arm grabbed me from behind and yanked me back. I saw Sam get out the car and opened his phone, no doubt to call for help.

I was forced to turn around. It was the green eyed boy. On a closer inspection he only looked a year or two older than me. He had untidy bronze hair and pale skin. He stood at about 6 ft and damn he _was_ strong.

His eyes were pleading with me.

' Please, come with me, it's for your own good.' I struggled to get my arm out of his grip but he just tightened it.

' No!' I yelled over my shoulder. 'SAM!!'

' Sorry Bella, This is for your own good.' Said the boy. I didn't know what he meant by that but he just picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. I punched at his back but it didn't seem to do any good to him. It didn't affect him.

He opened the back door of the Volvo and put me down on a seat.

' NO!' I screamed but Jasper and Emmett were already in the front seats and the other boy was climbing in next to me. I grabbed the handle of the door and opened it, i tried to get out but my foot was grabbed and i was yanked back in. He leant over me and closed the door.

' Put child lock on.' He instructed to the driver which was Emmett. He nodded. The boy put my seatbelt on as we sped off down the road, after which i unlocked, we spent a routine with him putting it back on and me taking it off until he got tired of me and grabbed my wrists.

' Let me go!!' I kicked out in the seat in front of me, which was Emmett's. I must've kicked hard because he screeched to a halt. By now we were on the outskirts and we were alone on a country lane.

' Jeez. Edward! Can't you keep her under control?!' Emmett said turning around in his seat to glare at me. ' I'm gonna crash the car at this rate.'

' Sorry. I don't know what to do.' Edward said.

' Give her some chloroform or something! I don't know! i just want to get back before dark.'

' Good idea.' Edward muttered. He bent down under the seat in front of him and got out a bottle of liquid and a rag. At that moment my phone vibrated and i got it out to answer it. Just as i was about to flip it open, it was taken out of my hands.

' I think not.' Edward said and he put _my_ phone in _his _pocket. I scowled at him.

' Sorry Bella.' He said. He keeps saying that, it's starting to get on my nerves. He revealed a wet rag and placed it on my face. I breathed it in and out and then sleep began to invade me and i let it take me over.

' Happy birthday Bella.' Edward muttered. I felt the touch of strong arms wrapped around me and i snuggled into them dreaming of my family.


	4. Nice try

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far :) i really appreciate it. Pleasee revieww it makes my day**

**enjoy :) x**

**

* * *

****B****ellas POV**

In my dream i could see nothing but black, but in the distance i could hear three furious voices arguing. My dream was boring me so i tried to concentrate on the voices instead.

At first the words were too distant and too quiet but as i concentrated on them more they became clearer to me.

' Edward just face it! We aren't going to reach there before dark. We need to stop for the night.'

' Oh yeah?! And what if someone recognises her as the missing girl from Seattle and calls the police? What kind of position would that put us in?'

' I'm not driving throughout the night!'

' Edward. Emmett has a point. It would be dangerous driving at midnight. Look we are all exhausted we need a proper sleep.'

'NO! We can't risk losing her again. What if she wakes up during the night while we are all asleep and leave?'

' Well then we will lock the door and hide they key. Edward, just face it. Two against one, Emmett and i are exhausted and hungry.'

Hungry.

That word bought me back to my senses. I groaned and stirred. I was lying on someones chest with their arms wrapped around me like a cage.

' Shh, She's awake.' Said Emmett. A soft hand touched my cheek which made me blush with embarrassment.

' Bella?' A voice asked softly. My head was pounding from the after affects of chloroform.

' What?' I snapped, i wasn't in the mood to be nice. I heard a soft chuckle.

' I think she'll be fine. Hopefully not as aggressive as she was earlier.' I frowned, i had every right to. I tried to get up but the arms held me down. Realising what i wanted to do the arms let me go. I opened my eyes to find that i was leaning on Edwards chest. I scooted as far away from him as possible and looked out the window to see that we were in the car park of a motel.

Ah, so this was what they were arguing about. To be honest i was on Jaspers and Emmett's side. I was still exhausted and i could do with a comfortable bed.

' Where are we?' I asked. They all looked at each other.

' Sorry Bella, we can't tell you that, you might try to escape back again.' Jasper said. I slumped against the seat and sulked.

' So is it agreed. We are staying in a motel?' Jasper said.

' No.'

' Yes!' I stayed silent, they wouldn't want my opinion.

' Bella?' Jasper asked. I looked up surprised, it's not like they would care on my views at the moment.

' Yes.' I said and Edward scowled at me like i was a traitor. I wasn't on his side in the first place. I scowled back and stuck my tounge out and to my surprise he laughed.

' Let's go check in then.' Jasper said.

' Finally, I'm starving.' Emmett grumbled and to prove his point his stomach rumbled. I had to wait for someone to let me out the car. Edward opened the door for me and held out his hand to help me out.

I didn't take it. I was still holding a grudge, for them taking me from my family, no matter how kind they seemed.

Edward kept a grip on the top of my arm making sure i wouldn't try anything. Even if i did he would catch up with me before i got very far. We all walked into the entrance and Jasper went over to the counter to book a room.

' Hello and welcome to Ogden motel, how may i help you.' Ogden? That was just outside Salt lake city. Where were they taking me? I could see that they didn't like that the woman had just revealed where we were.

' I would like to have a room for 4 please.' Jasper said in an unnaturally polite voice.

' Right away, Room number 32 .' Said the lady and handed jasper a key. We walked along a few corridors until we came to our room number. Edward let go of my arm and pushed me in. The room was basic with 4 single beds. I got the bed furthest away from the door. I scowled i didn't like that.

Edward saw my look. ' Don't even try, we will bring you back.' He said with a smile, i knew he was right but i didn't want to admit it.

I climbed into my bed and turned away from everyone else. I heard Edward put the keys and phones down on the table that was between our beds. I waited until it was dark to see if my phone was there. When everyone had said goodnight, i turned over, Edward was facing away from me. I strained my eyes in the dark, glad to see the outline of my phone on the table. I reached over and grabbed it.

I turned over and opened my phone and turned it on, i had numerous missed calls and voice mails. They must be very worried. I bit my lip. I _had _to get away from here. I only just found out that i had family, i didn't want to lose them.

I couldn't get out the front way, they hid the key. But... the window. We were still on ground level so i wouldn't get hurt from the fall. And i could take the car as well.

YES!

I leaned over again and felt around until i got the keys. I grabbed them in my fist and got up, pausing to look around the room to see if anyone was watching me. No. My bed was against the window, so i wouldn't have creep around the room.

I climbed behind the curtain. The window was one that you just had slide up, so that was easy enough. I used most of my arms strength to get the window up, it got stuck halfway at first but in the end i managed it.

Looking behind me checking that no one was awake i jumped. The window wasn't very high but i landed wrong, my ankle didn't snap but it twisted the wrong way painfully. My moan wasn't that loud. But it was loud enough to carry through the open window.

I got up, i couldn't put support on my right l foot, i started to limp my way to the car park biting my lip so that i couldn't moan of the pain on my foot, and my dreaded fears came true. Through the window i heard voices. They were awake.

' Where's Bella?' That was Edward.

' The window!' That was Emmett. I didn't have enough time now. Emmett was climbing through the window, while Edward and Jasper must've taken the closest exit.

I hurried as fast as i could, but i might as well have stopped. They were too fast. My right leg gave way and i fell to the ground, i was surprised that it had even lasted that long. The keys fell to the ground just out of my arms reach. I tried to stretch so that i could grab them.

But instead a pale arm bent down and grabbed them. I looked up to see who it was and i groaned.

Edward.

' I told you so.' He said but this time he wasn't smiling. I was pulled to my feet by Emmett and Edward gripped my arm. I tried to walk but my ankle seemed to have given up on me. If it wasn't for Edward, i probably wouldn't have been able to keep upright. He sighed and picked me up bridal style.

' Put me down!' I ordered.

' No. You can't walk so how else am i supposed to get you back to the room.'

' You could just leave me.' I said hopefully.

' Nice try.' We walked through the exit he had come through and back into the room. He walked over to the beds and dumped me on his.

' We're swapping beds, there isn't any keys for the windows so I'm not going to take any more chances.' I chocked back the tears that were forming and climbed under the covers. The lights went off, but this time no one spoke. The only sound in the room for ages were the sounds of my tears. In the end i cried myself to sleep.

* * *

The next morning i was gently shaken awake by jasper.

' Go away.' I mumbled and attempted to turn over. The covers flew off my bed and i sat up in shock.

' You can't do that!'

' Can't i ?' Jasper said, smirking. ' Come on breakfast is here. ' That was true i could smell the fried eggs, pancakes, toast and other stuff. My stomach grumbled. I followed Jasper over to the table where Emmett and Edward were already seated, wincing as i put slight pressure on my foot.

I sat down on a chair and put my hands in my lap. I didn't want to eat anything, even though i was hungry.

' Aren't you going to eat?' Edward asked.

' No.'

He sighed.' You're still not mad at us for last night are you? Because you honestly can't think that we would just let you go. Believe me it's the right thing.'

' The right thing would be letting me go home.' I mumbled. He sighed again frustrated this time.

' Just eat, you haven't eaten in what? A day?' I didn't reply, i sat there pouting. 'Your loss then.'

I sat there watching them eat, Edward kept stealing glances at me, in which i just glared back. When they had all finished eating, they gathered their things and headed for the door to check out. I tried to walk on my own but i kept stumbling.

Edward put his arm around my waist to steady me a bit. I pulled his arm off me.

' I don't need your help thank you.' I snapped, his eyes went from confusion to hurt but i was way passed caring. I walked a few steps and my foot gave way again. Instead of hitting the floor a pair of strong arms kept me from hitting the floor. Edward pulled me up and smirked.

' Don't you?' I sighed and let him support me to the car. He helped me into the seat and climbed in beside me.

' How long until LA? ' Emmett asked.

' Emmett!' Edward snapped.

' What?! It's not like Bella has anyone to tell, she might as well know where we are going.' This statement wasn't true. I did have someone to tell. They had forgotten that i had got my phone back.

And right now turned away from everyone so they couldn't see what i was doing, I texted Jacob.

It said.

_We are headed towards LA. Help me. Bella x_


	5. Run, Isabella Run

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed! I know i said i would explain whyt hey had her in this chapter but i changed this chapter alot so it will be explained in the next few ones**

**Read and review:) it makes my day**

**x**

**

* * *

****Bellas POV**

I hadn't realised i had fallen asleep again. I woke up leaning against the window, the sun was setting in the distance, Edward was shaking me.

' Bella, We're stopping for some food, we haven't eaten all day and you haven't eaten in a day and a half, you are going to eat something.' He said sternly.

No i wasn't, but i didn't tell him that. Edward got me out of the car and followed Emmett and Jasper into a diner.

We sat at a table, in the corner of the room, their eyes darting around the room, making sure nobody recognised me. Jasper pushed the menu towards me.

' What do you want to eat?' I pretended to scan the menu knowing that i wasn't going get anything.

' Water.' I said pushing the menu away. Edward sighed next to me.

' Bella, We've been through this, starving yourself isn't going to make us take you back. Now choose something.' He said pushing the menu back to me. I shook my head.

' Eat, or else?' I laughed at that.

' Or else? You'll _force_ feed me. Do that and i will make a scene.' I said.

Edward was about to argue back but we were interrupted by a woman's voice. ' Hello and what can i get you?' Edward glared at me before answering.

' Four hamburgers please with 4 cokes.'

' Okay, they'll be with you right away.' And she walked away, glancing at Edward.

' I'm not going to eat it.' I said, making my point clear now rather than later. No one replied. When the food came Edward pushed the plate in front of me along with the coke. While the rest of them eat, i just stared at my plate willing it to go away. Emmett finished first and i knew he was still hungry by the way he kept staring at my full plate longingly.

' Are you going to eat that?' He finally asked me pointing at my plate. But before i had a chance to answer Edward cut me off.

' Yes, Bella is going to eat something.' He said frowning at me. I sighed, we were going to be here a long time then. I bit my lip and looked away. We waited an extra ten minutes after Jasper had finished, all of them looking at me willing me to eat something.

' Can we just go? I'm not going to eat.' Edward banged his fist against the table and got up. I don't know why he was so concerned in the first place, i mean i wasn't special. I pushed my chair away and got up only to be greeted with a wave of blackness over my eyes. I had to grab my chair for support.

' Bella, are you okay?' Came Jaspers voice from behind me.

' Y-yeah I'm fine, just a head rush.' I said and forced a smile. Edward had paused to turn back to me and help me towards the car. The blackness over my eyes wouldn't go away and i began to feel light headed. I stumbled to keep upright despite Edwards grip around my waist.

The black wave overtook me and i fell to the ground. Edward caught me.

' Bella?' He asked worried and then i fainted.

I don't know how long i was out for, but it was long enough for them to take me to the place we were destined for.

' Carlisle, when will she wake up?' The velvet voice asked.

' I don't know, it depends on how long her body takes in the food i have given her.' Came an unfamiliar voice. He gave me food? But how could he give me food without me eating it.

' I feel so bad, i mean i tried to get her to eat, i honestly did but she was just so..so.. stubborn.' Edward whispered agonized.

' Yeah, well Charlie always used to tell me she was a stubborn child.' Charlie? My dad? But he is dead, he died 12 years ago. I stirred trying to get myself to wake up, my muscles felt all tight and there was a tugging at my arm. I moaned.

' Carlisle, she's awake! Bella you're going to be okay. You gave me a scare then for a minute.' Said Edwards relieved voice. I moaned again and my eyes opened. It took them a few seconds to adjust to the light. I looked down to see what was tugging at my arm. I sighed. It was a tube that gave me food. So they _were_ going to force feed me.

I was lying on a bed in a modernised room. I guessed we were in LA then. I looked to my right to see Edward sitting on an armchair smiling at me. Behind him was a blonde and blue eyed man. He didn't look very old though and he looked like he could be a movie star. He smiled when he saw i was awake.

' Ah, Bella you're awake.' Said the man.

' Obviously.' To be frank i wasn't in the mood to be polite to someone who had stolen me from my family, but surprisingly his smile didn't falter.

' Is there anything you need?' One thing, but i decided to push my luck.

' I _need_ to go home.' I said hopefully. Edward exhaled sharply and looked up at the man.

' Carlisle, she has been like this the whole journey. Even tried to escape once.' Carlisle frowned.

' Hmm.. she seems like a bit of a trouble maker.'

' I am here you know.' They both turned their attention back to me.

' Okay Bella, now your awake, I'm going to take the food tube out. But you must promise me that you will eat.'

I sighed, i wasn't going to win either way. ' Fine then. I promise.'

' Good.' I turned my head away when Carlisle took the tube out, then he put a bandage around the part where the tube had gone in.

' So Bella, your probably wondering why you are here ?' No shit Sherlock, but i didn't voice my opinion out loud, i just rolled my eyes instead. I wonder how they could all keep their cool with me, i was so rude to them, but they just kept being nice about it.

' Well i can't tell you.' Carlisle said. I balled up my fists and sat up more in the bed. Why bother mentioning it then?He paused after an afterthought.' Well for now anyway.' I could feel my blood boiling like it was ready to erupt. A growl erupted from deep in my chest as i tried to calm myself down.

Edward saw my expression and realised how pissed off i was. He looked up hesitantly at Carlisle. ' Maybe we should let Bella cool off for a bit.'

Carlisle saw my expression and agreed.'Come on Edward.' They got up and left the room shutting the door behind them. I turned over and pressed my face into the pillow and screamed.

And then cried. I cried for myself, i cried for my dead mum and dad and i cried for my family that i only just found out that i had. I cried until the pillow was wet with my salty tears and until my tears had dried out. After i was done i felt exhausted. But i had slept a lot recently, was there something wrong with me.

Drugged? No i would have noticed

In the end i decided that it was because i had hardly eaten anything. I sat up again in the bed and saw that on a small table there was a plate of sandwiches. Someone must have bought them in while i was crying.

I realised that i was with good people who would take care of me. But then again so would my brothers. I picked up the plate of sandwiches and wolfed them down. My hunger pains immediately went away. When i finished i put the plate on the table and climbed back into bed. I curled up in a little ball and held myself together until i fell asleep.

_Dream_

_I was running through the alleyways of Seattle, LA, then Seattle, the scenery kept changing every few steps. But it made sense at the time. In the back of my mind i was aware i was being chased. But from who or what i didn't know._

_I pushed my legs faster until i came to a halt at a dead end. I didn't notice it was there until my face smacked into it. I didn't even feel the pain._

_I turned around dreading that whoever was chasing me would be close._

_My fears were true. _

_Edward. Was standing at the mouth of the alleyway looking stunningly beautiful. I walked forward to him, knowing that he would never hurt me. But as i was a few steps away he turned into Jacob. I jumped and stepped back at first but when i saw it was Jacob and ran and embraced him in a hug. But suddenly his arms turned to a steel grip and i looked up. It was the long blonde hair guy from Seattle. _

_I tried to get away but he just held me close me._

_' I wont hurt you Isabella.' He whispered in my ear. I shivered._

_' Don't trust your kidnappers Isabella. They know something which would make you hate them for eternity.'_

_' What is it?' I asked the man. He deliberated for a moment wondering whether to tell me. Then he bent down to my ear, and whispered to quietly i nearly missed it._

_' They killed your parents.' He breathed in my ear. I gasped and he let go of me. I backed away, while he whispered._

_' Run Isabella. Run and never go back.' The voice whispered in the wind as i ran. _

I screamed out loud and sat up straight in my bed. It was the middle of the night. My door banged open and Emmett ran through the door with a baseball bat. The room flooded with light from the hallway and when i saw him i screamed again, still in the after mouth of my dream. I wasn't seeing anything straight.

' Who's there?!' He shouted and swung the bat.

He lowered his bat when he saw it was just me in the room and looked at me questionably.

' Nightmare.' I managed to gasp out. He nodded then left the room Baseball bat still in hand. I turned on the bedside lamp and slumped against the pillows. There was a light sheen of sweat on my forehead which i wiped off with the back of my hand. My breathing turned back to normal as i told myself it was just a dream. Just a dream.

_Or was it?_ A voice in the back of my head told me. What the man in the dream told me made sense in a way. He told me to run from here? I knew that i had to do that. But how? I checked my jeans pocket for my phone glad it was still there. I flipped it open to find that it had no battery.

_Great._ I groaned. I pressed my fingers against my temple and rubbed, trying to figure out a way to get out. I got up and looked out the window. My foot was better now, i could put my whole weight on it. Even though it was very dark, people were still out on the streets. Mostly drunks and prostitutes i noted. I was quite high up in a flat block. So there would only be one way out. The lift. No doubt they would have thought about that first, so someone must be guarding it. I wondered if they would let me out if there was a fire.

A fire! That's it.

Every apartment block had a fire escape. Right?

I looked to my left and then to my right, glad to see one just a metres away from my window. I mentally calculating the chances of me falling to the ground if i jumped to the fire escape from my window. And i must admit they were good. I would have to go the hard way.

I put on my shoes and picked up the dead mobile phone. I opened the door wincing when it creaked. I only opened it enough so that i could just fit through. I crossed the padded carpet towards the fire exit. I pushed the bar that closed it and stepped onto the metal platform. Closing the door behind me i ran at full speed down the metal stairs. I didn't bother trying to keep quiet. They would find I'm gone soon anyway.

When i finally reached the ground i looked up to the room i was in. Edward was standing in the window with a murderous glare. I shivered and ran into the streets of LA.

_Run, Isabella. Run. _


	6. Vaugley

**Woww! i love you guys soo much ! great feedback for the last chapter. So this one is dedicated too.. EVERYONE! :D My reviewers, favourite storyers, Story alerters ect.. :)**

**This song didn't inspire this chapter as they are both completely different, but i was listening to it while writing this chapter soo listen to it, i think its very good even if it is quite sad. Its called Monster by Meg and Dia. **

**Read and review :D it makes my day **

**x**

**

* * *

****Bellas POV**

After a few blocks, i stopped running and slowed down to a fast walk. I had no idea in what part of LA, i was. I just hoped it wasn't a rough area. I scowled and walked on, putting my hands in the pockets of my hoodie, Hoping that i would just miraculously run into Jacob and Sam, though the chances were very unlikely. Well a girl could dream couldn't she?

Why couldn't i have just kept quiet running down the fire escape like most people would have done? I probably would've bided myself more time than this. No doubt they were on the streets already looking for me. Just as this thought occurred to me i looked around me glaring at people, just even for glancing at me. _Poor guy probably didn't know what he did, _I thought to myself as i glared at a guy of about 20 for staring at me for a second too long for my liking.

I rounded a corner onto a road with brightly lit signs and a lot of traffic considering it was the middle of the night. A few buildings away i saw an old diner and behind it was what looked like a house. A car park was in front of it which sadly only held a few cars. A shame, because if i hadn't been on the run, it seemed like a place i would want to go for something to eat. Just as this thought occurred to me my stomach grumbled loudly. I hadn't realised that i was still starving, i thought that the sandwiches had satisfied my hunger.

I sighed and stuck my hand in my pocket, hoping that i would have some money somewhere. _YES! _I thought as my fist enclosed around some paper and coins. I bought it out and counted how much i had. There was 10 dollars and 6 quarters. Should be enough to get something to eat, i just hope this place wasn't a rip off.

I opened the door to the diner and was greeted by a blast of warm air. I quickly glanced around the room, seeing who everyone was. In the corner sat a man reading the newspaper with dozens of drained coffee cups surrounding him on the table, and in a booth by the window sat a man and a women wearing tourists clothes, probably jet lagged, by the looks of it. And behind the counter was a man who was wiping down the surface of the counter.

When he heard the door open he looked up at me and stared at me intently as though he was trying to figure something out, but as he looked at me i stared back at him. Did i know him from somewhere? He seemed strangely familiar. I knew my brain wasn't going to rest until i found out who he was, so i decided to go and sit on one of the stools in front of the counter.

I walked over and sat down and smiled at the man.

" What can i get you?" He near enough grunted out.

" A large plate of chips please." I was in the mood for hot greasy potato going down my throat.

The man retreated into a back room and returned 5 minutes later with the plate of chips. He came over to me and pushed the chips in front of me. He went to the other end of the counter and began wiping down the counter again, even though that was the place he had been cleaning when i had come in.

I nibbled at my chips , glancing at this man every few minutes, to only find that he was looking at me intently again. I sighed, I have had enough of this, i wanted to talk to him.

When he next glanced up at me i beckoned for him to come over, i heard him sigh as he walked over.

" Do i know you?" I asked not being blunt. The man appraised me for a moment and then replied.

" I don't know. What's your name?" I bit my lip wondering if i should answer, people were looking for me and i don't know if i should go around shouting out my name.

" Don't worry i won't go telling anyone." Even if he did, i would be long gone before anyone had a chance to catch up with me.

" Isabella Swan." The man frowned causing lines to look like they are permanently etched into his forehead.

" You wouldn't happen to know a Charlie Swan would you? I know it's a long shot, but it's worth a try." My head perked up when he said my fathers name.

" Yeah he was my father!" The man laughed and slammed his hand on the counter so that it made me jump.

" HA! I knew i recognised you from somewhere. I'm Harry Clearwater, you probably won't remember me but me and Charlie used to be best mates, before he died." His voice trailed off and then it revoiced again when he saw that i had looked away. " Anyway, i used to be at your house all the time. Renee was quite the cook."

I smiled as i vaugley remembered this man at my house. The memories were very blurry but then again i was only about 3 or 4 years old.

"You know what i know someone who would love to see you again. Have you heard of him. Carlisle Cullen?" I froze when he mentioned Carlisle. My heart skipped a few beats. I knew i shouldn't have told this man my name. He would tell Carlisle i was here.

" No." I whispered. " Don't tell him about me, I just came from there." I felt sick to my stomach. He frowned when he saw my reaction, clearly confused.

" What's wrong? Carlisle is a great man. Never met anyone like him in all my years. You know he used to be a good friend of Charlies as well, and before Charlie died he told Carlisle to....." He trailed off frowning at the floor.

" My Dad told Carlisle what?" I asked curiously.

" Ah it's nothing..." I frowned to myself, sure didn't sound like nothing to me. Instead it sounded like he was about to say something important. But i let it go. Well at least he didn't ask me why i ran away from Carlisle.

I felt my eyelids drop down and opened them again , not wanting to fall asleep.

" You tired?" Harry asked me.

" A bit" I admitted. He smiled at me then beckoned me to follow him. I hopped off the stool and followed him through a different back room. This room then led onto a hallway which had a phone on a small rounded table, though one door i could glimpse a kitchen and through another i could see a small tv which was turned off. I assumed this was the house that i had seen behind the diner earlier.

Harry began up the stairs and i followed him. All of the doors upstairs were closed apart from one at the end. From what i could see from here it was a teenage girls room.

" You can stay here for tonight, It's my daughter Leahs room, My wife Leah and Seth are visiting relatives in La push for a week."

" Thank you, but it's really unnecessary for this, I'm sure i can find a youth hostel somewhere..." But he cut me off.

" No, you're staying here, i know Charlie would never have forgiven me if i turned away his only daughter, and i know i would never have forgiven him if he had turned Leah away, and besides i haven't seen you in years." He smiled at me and i entered the room.

" Thanks Harry, i really appreciate it."

He smiled and closed the door, i took off my shoes and climbed into the bed. It was cold from not being used in a few days. The mattress was soft, as was the pillows. I looked around the room waiting for sleep to evade me. The room was a periwinkle blue and had a lot photos dotted the room. I picked up one off of the bedside table and it showed three girls about my age i presumed. Two with pale creamy skin and one with a russet coloured skin. I assumed this one was Leah as her dad also had the same skin colour. Leah was undeniably beautiful. She had perfect pearly white teeth which contrasted well with her skin, her hair was shiny, sleek,long and a raven black and she had deep brown eyes.

I examined the other girls as well. One was small with a pixie like face with a halo of black hair around her head and also had nice brown eyes, the other one was tall and had wavy blonde hair with dark blue eyes which made her look so much like an angel, it almost hurt to look at her. All three of them were probably the most beautiful girls i had seen. They all looked about my age.

My heart throbbed, as they all looked so happy. I never had any best friends and neither had i ever been that happy in my life. I put the photo down and turned my back on it trying not to let my salty tears escape, but luckily at that moment sleep found me and i gladly went into unconsciousness.

The sound of strained voices downstairs woke me up. I knew i hadn't slept long. Maybe 40 minutes? Well anyway i could hear the voices coming closer to the stairs.

Curious i got out of the bed and put my shoes on. I crept over to the door and put my ear against it listening to the people who were now coming up the stairs.

" Sorry Carlisle, i should have called you straight away but i didn't want to scare her."

" It's okay, well at least we have her again. I guess i would have to explain why i took her now" Carlisle said and sighed.

I jumped away from the door as though it had scorched me. Carlisle was here to get me ! What was i going to do. If i went down the stairs no doubt they would get me.

I bit my lip and looked around the room for other options. My eyes fell on the window_. Lets just hope i don;t sprain my ankle this time_ I thought to myself. I ran over to the window knowing i was running out of time. I opened the window just as i heard the twist of the handle.

I stuck one leg out the window on the the slanted roof ledge below it just as i heard the door creak open a bit.

Then the other leg.

I just got out the window when i heard Carlisle.

" Bella?" I turned around to see Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper and Edward standing in the window.

I turned back around and jumped of the slanted roof onto the grass. Hearing the frustrated roars from the Leahs room in the house i ran down the roads of LA again, leaving the house and diner behind me and also fearing for my life.


	7. Home

**Next chapter up !:) thanks for all the reviews :P soo keep them coming !**

**Some things will make a bit more sense in this chapter but not all of it is revealed :)**

**x**

**

* * *

****Bellas POV**

I need some answers.

That's all i need. So this is why i was going back to the _place. _I bit my lip and looked around. I don't know _why_ i was doing this, but i guess it needed to be done.

That's why i was standing in front of the apartment block again. I stared up at the floors counting my way up, just to be positive that i was entering the right one.

_One, two , three, four, five, six, seven_

That's it! Number seven. _No time to waste_ I thought to myself as i stepped onto the first steps of the fire escape. I looked around nervously in case the silver Volvo pulled up, but i doubted it _just _yet, they would probably still be looking around for me. Well at least i had some time.

This time i made sure to _creep_ up the fire escape, and keeping as close to the wall as i could in case anyone looked out of their window, saw me and then raise an alarm. The sky was beginning to lighten up. Dawn, it wasn't my favourite time of day, it always creeped me out, you were out in the open at this time of day, i felt safer in the dark where no-body could see you if you didn't want to be seen.

I counted the doors on the left of me as i made my way up, only one more level to go now.

_Finally! _I stood outside this door, again looking around to check there was no silver Volvo in sight.

_No sign of it. Okay let's go_. I encouraged myself, even though inside i was nervous. What if someone or something unknown was in here waiting for me.

I shook that thought of telling myself that i was being too paranoid for my own good. I rested my hand on the push bar of the fire exit and gently pushed it open.

Inside, the apartment was pitch black and from what i could see, and hear it was empty. But me being paranoid, i was careful not to make a creak as i crept across the hallway. As i passed each door i opened it a crack to see if it was the room i was looking for.

The first door i opened was the room i was in, the room opposite it was a boys room, it had deep golden walls with a double bed and hundreds of CD's piled on shelves along the room, there wasn't enough room for them all; as there were still piles of them scattered around the room on the floor. Then next door was clearly a girls room, though i didn't remember seeing any girls here. Anyway the room was a pale pink with a vanity mirror in the corner which was cluttered with make-up. Designer clothes were left all over the floor, which hinted that this family was rich.

I sighed and closed the door, the next room was a bathroom and then it was another girls room and then a boys room and another boys room. There were a few doors left and i hoped that this was the room i wanted.

I twisted the golden handle and opened the door a bit.

This room revealed to have an old wooden desk with a big leather chair behind it. Shelves were stacked with books. On the desks there were papers and a gold name card which said _Carlisle Cullen._

I smiled and stepped into the room. This was the room i was looking for. I left the door open just in case i needed a quick escape. I turned on the lamp that was placed at the edge of the desk and began to search for answers.

The drawers seemed the most likeliest place for someone to hide important documents. I slid open the top drawer to find that it had nothing of interest to me, it just held a rubber band ball and pens, pencils and empty notepads. I closed this one shut and then opened the next one underneath it. This one was far more interesting than the first, it held loads of photos. On the top, was a photo of My dad, Harry and Charlie. So Harry wasn't lying about them being best friends. All of them were completely wearing black and had a hint of a secret in their eyes.

I put the photo back, ignoring the tears that were welling up in my eyes. I shut this drawer and opened the last one.

This one wouldn't budge. Frustrated i tried to open it again but it was locked. I sighed and looked around for a key. I couldn't see one in sight.

_I bet this is the drawer that holds all of the answers. _I thought to myself. I couldn't afford to waste time looking for a key, so i took a hairpin from my hair and began to pick at the lock. It took a few minutes for the lock to finally click and open. Inside there were dozens of files. With the dates stamped along the top. One date caught my eye.

_Friday 13th September 1996.(_**A/N sorry if the date doesn't match up i cant work out the dates and ages very well)**

I was four that year. And that was the day my parents died.

I sank onto the leather chair and opened the file. On the first page **MISSION 98** jumped out at me with bold letters. I turned onto the next page, it explained about the mission. I scanned through it. From what i read it sounded like an assassins job. I frowned, i thought my dad was a cop? Anyway from what it said it looked like Carlisle was person 135 and my dad was person 136. The mission basically was to take out a family of thieves and dealers.

The families name was dyer. But Dyer was my mums maiden name before she married my dad. Dreading what was coming next i turned over the page, to find out that the mission _had_ gone wrong.

_Carlisle, my dad and some other colleagues had stormed into the house. My dad was unaware that my mother belonged to this family. No one did. I was staying with Harry while they went in. When Charlie saw my mum there he was shocked and hurt. She had kept this from him. One of his colleagues oblivious to the fact that this was Charlies wife he went and shot her twice in the chest._

_She died straight away_

The tears were coming now. But i carried on reading.

_My dad so stricken with grief went over and held her body. They weren't very old at the time. But one of the family members decided to stab Charlie, for the death of Renee. The family knew nothing about this marriage, instictivly Charlie shot the man in the gut. His name was Mike. He also died immediately. The rest of the family now furious over the two deaths started to shoot. 5 of the colleagues died in the struggle. Soon only Carlisle and Charlie were left. Carlisle apparently told Charlie not to give up, and even though Charlie said all he wanted to do was get out of here Carlisle made him fight._

_Charlie ended up dead. His last words were " Carlisle, i want you to take care of Bella, protect her from them."_

Some things began to make sense.

I dropped the folder to the floor sobbing my eyes out. I now knew how my parents died. And it was all Carlisles fault. I would never forgive him for that. My anger came to boiling point so that all i wanted to do was too destroy everything in sight.

I smacked everything off the desk onto the floor, pulled all the books out of the shelves, tipped the plants over and ripped up the photo of Harry, my dad and Carlisle into two. I found a gun hidden behind the books and i decided to pocket it.

Satisfied at the mess i made i left the room. Outside i could hear the police sirens entering the car park. Startled i looked through one of the curtains. The police were here! Two policemen got out the car and headed toward the front door. One of the neighbours must have alerted the fact that a teenage girl was seen breaking into this apartment. Cursing the neighbours i ran down the hallway to the fire escape and ran out onto the stairs.

I decided not to be quiet again, but luckily the police didn't see me as they had already entered the building. I ran out onto the main road and flagged down a taxi, deciding where i was going to go next.

" Take me to Harrys diner" I told the taxi man, that was the actual name of the diner, he nodded and drove off.

I felt bad for what i was about to do now, but i was still filled with so much anger i didn't give a damn for my actions at the moment.

The taxi pulled up outside it and i was glad too see that the car park was empty of all cars, especially the silver Volvo.

I handed the taxi driver all the money i had, he looked a bit annoyed at the amount of money he was given, but he drove off all the same.

Sighing i turned towards the diner and entered it.

I pulled the gun out of my pocket when i saw it was empty and pointed it at Harry who was sitting behind the counter on the phone.

When he saw me he looked startled to see a gun in his hand and he dropped the phone on the floor, the person still on the other end.

" Bella... What are you doing?" He asked me nervously.

" I need money"

" But-"

" NOW!" I roared and pointed the gun just above his head and shot it so it hit some glasses, they smashed and shards of glass narrowly missed him. He jumped and bent down to a hidden safe.

He returned seconds later with a wad of money in his hand. I snatched it from him and began to back away towards the door, the gun still pointed at him.

" Bella." His voice sounded faint and scared." Do you know?"

I nodded and his face paled, until he looked like a ghost. He looked away and then back at me.

" You should know the whole story, not parts of it -" I held up my hand to stop him.

" I don't want explanations, I'm going home" And i ran out the diner. From looking at a map in Carlisles office, i saw that airport was only one short block away. I ditched the gun in a bush and ran down the straight.

In a few short minutes i was standing outside the airport, with people bustling out with suitcases and wearing tourist clothes.

No doubt i would stand out with out a suitcase. I entered the airport and walked over to the check in desk. The lady who was stood behind it had a heart shaped face and long wavy caramel hair. The name on her pin said Esme. That was a nice name.

" Hello, how can i help?" She said in an un-fake cheery voice. How can someone be this happy at this time?

" Um.. yes, can i have a ticket to Seattle." I asked her in politest voice, despite the rage of anger i still felt.

" Sure, That will be $200 and you will need to fill in this form." I handed her the money and she handed me back a form and a pen, still smiling.

I looked down at the form and filled in my name, address, telephone number ect... After i had filled it all in, i handed back and she checked it over, making sure she hadn't missed anything.

I swore that when she read my name she frowned and then i thought i saw her hand twitch towards the phone next to her, but then decided against it.

She looked back up at me and smiled, while handing me a boarding ticket.

" Your flight will be boarding in 5 minutes" She said I nodded and said a thank you before leaving towards the departure gate.

I turned back around and saw that Esme was on the phone having a hurried conversation with someone, frowning and and looking at me.

I sighed and boarded my plane back home.

* * *

**Remember to review :)**

**x**


	8. Stained

**Sorry guys, its a short chapter again. I promise the next one will be longer than this one.**

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed last chapter! i really appreciate it,, so keep them reviews coming.**

**x****

* * *

****Bellas POV**

On the flight to Seattle, i managed to get some needed sleep. Luckily for me the plane wasn't full, so i had two spare seats on either side of me, no need for forced conversation, for which i was grateful for. I hated feeling that you just had to have a conversation with some one it was really awkward.

Anyway thankfully my dream was a blank, No Edward, no people chasing me. Nothing. It was the best dream i had had in ages. I would have happily dreamt this way for longer but the sound of the pilots voice bought me out of my blank dream, asking us all to prepare for landing. I put my belt back on and gripped the sides of the chair. I hated flying, but it was the quickest way to get back home.

I was glad when the plane finally touched ground, so relieved that i let out a breath that i hadn't known i was holding in. I waited while the plane taxied to the airport tunnel and when the doors opened i was the first one out.

When i was done with security i just ran past the baggage area ( i didn't have any bags to collect) and onto the road. It wasn't sunny here like it was is LA. Instead i was greeted with grey clouds covering the sky and horizon.

This was more like it. I pulled my hood up and made my way back to the orphanage. People, didn't glance at me twice, just ignored the teenager with the hoodie. I also ignored all of the missing person posters of me and ended up standing outside the orphanage. The orphanage had flowers on the steps, all addressed to my safe home coming, posters covered the front windows , all of my face. It was creepy to look at. It was like i was already dead.

Determined to finish what i had come to do last time i opened the front door and stepped in. It was the middle of the school day, so all the children would be at school and the adults no doubt, would be in the staff room having a cup of tea and relaxing. Which was great, as it was unlikely i would be disturbed.

I took the route i had taken thousands of times to my room and locked myself in it. Smiling around the room, i saw nothing had been touched since i met my family, everything was in its normal place. I bent under my bed and got out my school rucksack. Tipping the books onto the floor, i grabbed some clean clothes and stuffed them in my bag, then i went to the back of my wardrobe and bought out the small box that held pictures, and my fathers will. I quickly opened it to check everything was still there.

Which it was. Satisfied, i slung my bag over my back and walked out the room. Only one more thing left to do. Careful not to make a noise i crept down to the kitchen, glad it was empty. I opened a drawer and withdrew a kitchen knife and put it in my pocket. In case i needed it. Hopefully i wouldn't.

I crept out the back onto a dirty alleyway. Now i needed to somehow get back to La push. I frowned at myself, figuring it out. I guess i could get a cab, but it would would be a lot of money..

Ah what the heck it would be worth it in the end.

I walked down the alleyway and rounded the corner onto the alleyway, where i first met Edward. But i saw the end of it was blocked. Not by bricks but by a single person. I shivered, i didn't like the look of him. He was tall and muscly. For a moment i thought that it was Emmett, but as i got closer i saw that it was the blonde haired man from my dream.

I stopped in my tracks unsure whether to talk to him or to go with my instincts and run the other way. Go with my instincts. I began to back away, but he held his hands up in a calming motion and began to walk slowly towards me. I could probably outrun him, but my curiosity over took me. I was still scared but i _wanted_ to talk to him.

" Bella, I won't hurt you " He whispered, quietly but loud enough so that i could hear him. I stopped, something about him seemed familiar, and as he got closer i saw that he had my mothers bright blue eyes.

" Who are you?" I said braver than i felt, but my voice wavering at the end.

" Why Bella, you have grown." He said, not answering my question. " I'm your mothers older brother. Your uncle" I gasped, this couldn't be true. He paused. " And also your worst enemy"

My eyes widened, if we were family, why did he hate me?

" I don't get it" I finally said.

" Your mother was a traitor and a whore, i was glad when she got shot, though i wish i was the one who killed her. She slept around a lot with the worst of people, and then she ends up with your _father_." He spat on the last word as though my father was a piece of shit on the bottom of his shoe. He stepped forward revealing a gun from his pocket.

" Isabella, I am going to kill you, you're a reminder of your filthy slut of a mum." By now he had me back against a wall. " You should never have run away, before you know both sides of the story" He whispered into my ear. I assumed he was talking about Carlisle. I shivered. He bought the gun to my head and pressed it against my temple.

" Bu-but you told me in my dream that i should run away."

" Silly Bella, dreams aren't real.. didn't your mother _ever_ tell you that?"

" It's a shame that you were born to my sister Isabella, you would've been a good person." Shaking i bought my hands to my pocket and withdrew the knife, but so that he couldn't see.

" It will be a quick death Isabella, i can promise you that." His finger twitched on the trigger, but i never gave him a chance to pull it.

I plunged the knife deep into his chest, as far as the blade would go in, he looked at me in surprise, then he dropped the gun, and stepped back as i took the knife out his chest, looking down at the wound. I stabbed him again and again, not realising what i was doing. All i knew was that it felt right doing it. I was so filled with hate for what he said about my mother and my father, i was glad that i was the one causing him all of this pain.

I stabbed him again and again and again, making sure he was dead. For once the smell of blood didn't make me faint, though i was sure it would catch up on me soon after i was finished.

When i finished i let the knife clatter to the floor and i looked at my bloodstained hands. Realisation finally came to me.

_What have i done?_ I thought as i looked around me. The man lay dead on the floor with a puddle of blood escaping from his chest. My bag was next to me just out of reach of the blood.

I nudged it out the way, so that it wouldn't get stained.

_I can't believe i just killed someone. I have to live the rest of my life knowing i took someones life away. He was my own flesh and blood and i killed him._

I began to sob so much, i was going to go to prison for life, i was sure of that. I clutched my hands in my hair and pulled, trying to think of a solution. My DNA was probably all over him, so the police would know it was me. No one could protect me now.

_How could i get out of this mess? _I asked myself over and over again. But only one answer seemed logical.

_Death_

Death wouldn't be too bad i suppose. I could stop running from everyone and i could be free. True i would never see Sam or Jacob again, but they would get over it soon enough. I didn't give myself time to properly think it through, scared that i would chicken out.

I picked up the knife, wiping the blood of the blade, though it doesn't matter that much, _my_ blood will be coated with it next.

I pointed the blade towards my heart.

I shut my eyes.

I bought my knife closer to my heart and waited for the impact.

But a hand grabbed my wrist I opened my eyes in shock. I couldn't see who it was, probably the police, well they won't take me alive. I struggled trying to plunge the knife into my heart but the hand gripped my wrist tighter causing the knife to fall to the ground.

" NO!!" I screamed, i didn't want to go to prison. I scrambled around with my left hand attempting to pick it up, but another hand grabbed that one.

The person lifted me up so i was standing and turned me around to face them.


	9. Back

**Well i was going to update over the weekend.. but i was too tired:D**

**i also havent done a disclaimer in a while soo.. I own nothing, characters are all owned my Stephenie meyer no matter how much i wish they were mine :P**

**So yeahh everyone please please review!! it does make my day **

**x**

**

* * *

****Bellas POV**

Through my tears i could see it was Jacob. And i was furious, i was going to prison and he won't let me die!

" Bella! Listen to me! Everything is going to be alright!" He ordered me, his voice stern. I tried to struggle out of his grip for the knife but he wrapped his arms around me and held me close.

" No." But this time my voice was weak. I collapsed to the floor and so did he, his arms still wrapped around my waist. I cried into his chest and he rubbed soothing circles on my back. I nearly forgot about my worries.

Then i heard Quils voice behind me. " Embry, help me move the body, so we can burn it." Jacob tensed, and i started screaming/crying again.

_I KILLED SOMEONE!!_

" Sam!" Jacob called over his shoulder. " Bella is in shock, i think we need to give her something to help her sleep."

" No" I said but my voice was muffled against his chest.

I heard the shifting of the body and Jacob pressed my face closer to his chest so that i wouldn't have to hear it. The body was dragged away around the corner into a different alley way and then Jacob let go of me.

He pulled me up and kept on arm wrapped around my waist. I was aware of someone walking on the other side of me, i kept my head down and when i saw the blood i screamed again. What was wrong with me? This man was going to kill me. Get a grip on yourself Bella!

" Sam , she needs sleep." Jacob whispered clutching me against his chest again muffling my sobs and screams.

" I know, but we need to get her to the car, when it's not parked on a main road in broad daylight." Sam said his voiced strained. " We don't want her being dragged off to God knows where again." This confused me. Didn't they get my text i sent them?

" Stay with Bella, I'll bring the car round the back, hopefully the body would have been burned by now." I shivered and Jacob let go of me. I watched him go towards the Volvo at the mouth of the alleyway. I watched him get in and speed off.

" Bella." Came Sams voice from behind me. " What happened to you?." He said softly, in a protective brotherly way. I hesitated to tell him, i didn't exactly want to relive what i had been through but it was relevant. So i told him my story, crying in bits, the whole time he hugged me.

" I'm sorry for being stupid" I whispered. He smiled at me and then hugged me again. I started crying again, for everything. We stayed like this for a few minutes until Quil and Embry returned.

" Jakes here with the car." Quil said. Sam nodded and walked me to the car, careful to edge around the pool of blood. When we reached the car Jacob got out the drivers seat and walked over to me.

" It's okay Sam, I'll take her from here." He said. And i was released into Jacobs arms. We got into the back of the car, Jacobs arms still wrapped around me, tears still leaking from my eyes and Embry got in next to me. Sam got in the drivers seat and Quil got into the passenger and we drove off.

I kept crying against Jacobs chest and shaking uncontrollably. Sam kept glancing at us anxiously in the mirror.

" Jake there's a kit under the chair, which should have a drug in it to make her sleep, do you want to use that?" I didn't want to sleep, but i couldn't voice my opinion as the tears just kept coming. Jake bent under the seat and bought out a small packet of pills. He took out one and put it in my mouth.

I swallowed obediently and leant against the window waiting for sleep to come.

* * *

I woke up to my bedroom in La push. It obviously hadn't been touched since i had been away, as everything was where i left it. I groaned and rolled over, surprised as i saw the bruised on my arm. How had they got there?

Then realisation came to be as yesterdays events came back. Jacob must have gripped my arm too hard when he prevented me from trying to kill myself, for what i had done.

_Don't think about that_ I told myself sternly and rolled out of bed onto the floor.

I landed on the floor with a thump and pushed myself up. I looked in a mirror, that was over my dressing table and studied myself. My skin had gotten paler (if that was possible) and stretched over my cheekbones. My hair was all tangled up, and my lips were pale and cracked. I hadn't got any dark circles under my eyes, which i wasn't surprised for, as i had had plenty of sleep lately, enough to keep me going for a while.

My eyes were still the same warm chocolate brown, but now behind them i had a haunted look, something i would probably have for the rest of my life.

I walked out of the room and down the hall to the bathroom, deciding that a shower would be the first thing on my list. I undressed and stepped into the shower. I turned the water, so that it was very hot and i let it untie the knots in my back. I concentrated on relaxing myself, and to forget everything, but it took a long time, and everytime i tried, i remembered something and that bought new tension to my muscles. After 20 minutes i gave up, and washed my hair with my favourite strawberry shampoo and conditioner.

I stepped out the shower and wrapped a white fluffy towel securely around me and walked back to my bedroom, not meeting anyone on my way, which i was thankful for. After i dressed myself, i headed downstairs to the living room, where i could hear a number of voices.

Entering, i looked around recognising everyone apart from two of them. There was Sam, Jake, Embry, Quil, Paul and Jared, and with them was a tall boy with sandy hair and with him was a girl, who i faintly recognised from somewhere, but i couldn't place my finger on it. She was holding hands with Sam and leaning against his shoulder.

As i entered, everyone looked around at me and Jacob smiled and got up, inviting me to sit down.

" Bella, this is Seth and Leah." He said pointing first at the boy and then at the girl. " They are visiting with their mum for a few weeks."

When Jacob said Leahs name, i froze with shock. Hadn't Harry mentioned he had a daughter called Leah, who was in La push, visiting relatives.

" Seth and Leah, this is my half sister Bella." They both turned to say hi and smile at me.

_Well at least Jacob didn't say my last name or Leah might've recognised me._ I thought to myself, trying to push away the paranoia that was threatening to engulf me.

I sat down next to Jake, and tried to catch up on what was going on. Apparently there was going to be a bonfire on the cliff top celebrating my home coming. I told them all it was really unnecessary, in which they replied, they hadn't had an occasion to do something like this in ages.

Leah, either had her eyes on me or Sam, i always avoided her knowing gaze until suddenly she jumped up.

" I have to make a phone call." She said and went outside, her mobile in hand. I felt nervous, when she made her phone call, put i pushed it aside knowing that i wouldn't be able to enjoy myself later, when i was worrying who she was on the phone too when it would probably just be a friend. I sighed and joined in the conversation.

* * *

It was nearing 10 o clock now, and i was feeling very tired. I had had a few beers to drink, and to tell you the truth they were kind of making me dizzy. I sat down on a driftwood tree and rested my head between my knees to let the dizziness go away. I took a few deeps breathes then lifted my head to find that it had passed.

But probably not for soon.

A drunk Embry was headed towards me with two cans of beer in his hands. He pressed one in my hand and winked at me.

" Don't tell Sam." He whispered then walked away singing loudly some unidentifiable song. I laughed to myself as i watched him stumble, and then sighed. To be honest, even though this bonfire was for me, i didn't really want to be here. My thoughts were still consumed over who had legal guardianship of me. I knew the answer would be in the will but i hadn't had a chance to open it all day, and also i wasn't sure i even wanted to see what was written there.

I put the can of beer down next to me and stood back up, intending to go for a walk along the beach to think things through. I looked around to tell Sam, where i was going but he was too busy being occupied with Leah.

He wouldn't miss me.

I walked away from the cliff tops and made my way down the path to the beach. You couldn't see the where the sea started, even though it was a rainless night, the night was still overcast, which was a shame since the only thing i liked about night was looking at the stars and at the moon.

I scowled and walked forwards kicking pebbles out of my way, not seeing them only hearing then as they bounced a few feet away from my feet. I kept on walking forwards until i was met with cold wetness sweeping through my shoes.

Great.

Looking down at my feet i saw they were drenched in water, well there was no use going back with wet feet, so i decided to walk the short distance to get some dry shoes.

Through the darkness all i could hear was my breathing and the squelching of my shoes as i trudged along.

But when i rounded a corner, the back of my neck prickled as though someone was watching me with an intense gaze. Startled i turned around, but of course through the darkness i could see nobody.

I shrugged it off and put opened the front door of the house.

The house was in pitch black, but i had a funny reason that something wasn't quite right.

Leaving the door open i fumbled for the light switch, and when i finally found it i switched it on.

And somebody was sitting on an arm chair in the middle of the room.

And so i screamed.


	10. Tshirt

**Sorry i haven't updated this story in a while, i have started a new story called Darkest Hour which you might want to check out and i have also been ill quite a bit lately so i havent been in the best of moods to update**

**Read and review **

**:)**

**x**

**

* * *

****Bellas POV**

_I screamed_

When I saw who it was I instinctively backed towards the door, hoping to run out and find Jake and Sam, before they would take me back.

But Edward was holding something I needed, and I wasn't about to leave here, if he had that in his hand. He knew that I wasn't going to leave with out it, so that was probably why he was holding it. But _how _he knew that envelope held unanswered questions was beyond me.

But all that mattered was that he knew. I stopped and stood there unsure if what to do about it. Edward saw my expression and smiled.

"You know Bella, we weren't going to hurt you, it would've been easier if you just stayed, you're in danger here." I scowled, I'd already been in danger but I had gotten out of it.

"I can look after myself." I said and he raised his eyebrows at that.

"Can you? So what happened in the alleyway yesterday was fine then?" My eyes welled up with tears as I remembered what I had done, as he saw my face, his expression instantly turned to regret and his eyes burned with guilt. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" and he took a few steps forward, at which I took a few back.

"Stay away." I said and he stopped in his tracks. His arm was dangling uselessly at his side with the will in his hand, held loosely. I calculated my chances of grabbing the will and getting away, and to be honest they were pretty good.

"Bella, I am really sorry" I held up my hand to stop him.

"It's fine." I whispered and he took another step forward, and with me acting like superman (or in my case superwoman) I ran forward and snatched the will out of his surprised hand and ran out the door. Behind me I heard him curse and run out the house after me.

I decided that it would be best just to run back to the bonfire, where I would be safe, so I headed out towards the cliffs. I was a few minutes away from them when I heard a car pull up beside me. I didn't look to see who it was, even though I had a feeling.

I turned my head and my suspicions were confirmed, it was the silver Volvo. I scowled, Couldn't they just leave me alone! And I headed in the forest to hide. I knew this was risky as I might not be able to find my way out again, but I wasn't just about to be taken back by them.

So yet again i began my trek through the murky forest of Washington. I could hear footsteps crunching behind me, but i pushed myself faster until the footsteps were far in the distance.

I knew i couldn't out run them forever, and there was a high chance i would get lost, so looking around i spotted a space between two trees that would make me invisible from the path, if i angled myself right.

So i sat down between these two trees and a bush was in the way, so i couldn't see much of the path, i just hoped the path couldn't see too much of me either.

I heard footsteps coming closer, but as they neared closer they split up one going one way the other going in the opposite direction and one coming ever closer to me.

I resisted the temptation to cover my ears with my hands, because if i did that i would have no idea of where they were, i could only hope that they went away soon.

But in front of me coming through the bushes, came a big figure. As he got closer, i realised i recognised him as one of the people who was chasing me in Seattle the time before.

I opened my mouth to scream realising that i was in danger, but a soft feminine hand clamped over my mouth and another man joined the first, both had evil grins.

" Well, Isabella, we have you at last. You really pissed off Victoria." And he gestured behind me towards the woman, who in return growled at me " When you killed James, they were going to be married you know in a few months."

My eyes widened in fear, guilt and shame at what i had done. If they didn't hate me before because of my mother, they certainly did now.

" She is going to avenge his death, along with everyone your father and his little friend killed." I gulped, knowing that pain was about to come. But no one was around at the moment to save me.

Well one person could.. but if i could only scream.

As if reading my thoughts this man continued on. " There is no one around to hear you scream, you're all alone in the middle of this forest, no one to save you this time."

The hand around my mouth tightened.

" My name is Laurent." He continued and then gestured to his companion. " And this is Aro, we want to hear you scream and beg our names as we kill you, and i am not going to lie to you, it will hurt."

The tears began to stream down my face as Laurent came ever closer to me with a knife, when he reached me, he ripped the sleeve off my top and put the knife point to the top of my arm, the hand was taken off my mouth and the knife broke the skin.

He trailed the knife from the top of the arm all the way to my wrists. I couldn't help but scream out in agony as i saw the blood pour from my arm, and i could defiantly feel it as well.

My vision blurred, but i welcomed it this time, if i was unconscious i wouldn't feel or see myself die.

Through the blackness i could feel the knife being placed at the top of my left arm this time, but before it could break through the knife was knocked away.

I forced myself to not faint, and through my hazy vision i could see Emmett holding Laurent's wrist, his face twisted with rage. Edward had hold of Aro and they were fighting, from what i could see it looked like both were trying to knock my attackers unconscious. Jasper was no where to be seen so he must be...

Victorias hold of me loosed and i felt her being thrown off me. I looked behind and she was slumped against a tree unconscious, but with no sign of an injury.

Most of the fear that was inside me ran away as the attackers were now unconcious, but some of it stayed, because i knew what was going to happen next, this was something i had wanted to prevent at all costs.

I knew that i was feeling too sick to try and run away again, so i was stuck with what to do.

I was lifted up by some strong arms, I knew they were Jaspers as Emmett was placing the unconscious bodies hidden from view and Edward was taking his t-shirt off in front of me. And boy he did have a nice body.

Jasper supported me and Edward placed his t-shirt on my arm to stop the bleeding.

" Thanks." I said but it came out all garbled. He chuckled relieved and kept the support on my arm.

Jasper and Edward guided their way out of the forest as though they had been playing in it their whole lives, but to me it was just a bunch of green leaves, trees and moss. An alien planet

With every step that we took i was beginning to see more clearly and my strength came back , so i started scheming on how to get away from them again.

After a minute my plan was formed, when we get to the road ( i needed them to find a way out of here), I would run straight to the cliffs and shout for help.

It seemed like a good plan at the time, but in practice it didn't work out so great.

When we finally emerged from the trees, i _tried_ to make a run for it.

I yanked out of Jaspers grip around my waist and out of Edwards light grip on my arm. Surprised they let go, but not before i managed to start to run for it.

But unfortunately they recovered fast and before i could get away arms wrapped themselves around my waist and pulled me back.

I groaned in frustration and the person who was holding me laughed.

" Be reasonable Bella, we're going to be much more careful this time." But oh no i wasn't going down without a fight, so i struggled and kicked out as Edward picked me up. " Bella, don't make me get Jasper to sedate you." He said as he threw me over his shoulder.

" You wouldn't dare." I threatened but i stopped struggling just in case. He chuckled again as we walked towards the silver Volvo, in which Emmett and Jasper were already seated in the front seats.

Which meant i would get stuck with Edward again.

Oh the joy.

This time Edward made sure the door on my side was locked and strapped me in properly. Before we set off Edward got out a clean shirt from the trunk of the car and put it on, it fitted his muscles perfectly.

They weren't going to take cautions again, and when Edward got back into the car, he picked up a needle full of some liquid off the floor and casually waved it in my direction as he placed it in a bag, as though reminding me to behave.

I sighed, crossed my arms over my chest and rolled my eyes.

As Emmett hit the gas, i noticed in the distance that we were going to have to pass the cliff tops on which the bonfires were still being held.

Edward noticed my stare.

" Bella don't even think about it." He warned but it was too late.

As we passed the bonfires i slammed my fists against the window again and again as loud as i could and shouted out at the top of my voice.

" JACOB! SAM! JARED!! HELP!!" I saw Embry glance at the car as we drove past but we were gone before he had time to register me into his drunken brain. Edward pulled me away from the window.

" Bella, i _told _you, can't you just behave for a bit."

I gave him a stare which plainly said ' Do you want me to answer that.' He sighed frustrated and reached into his bag.

"Sorry Bella, but we cant risk it again." My stomach sank as i realised what he was doing.

" No plea-" I tried to beg but he stuck the needle into the top of my left arm and i immediately started to feel drowsy.

" When i wake up, I am going to kill you." I tried and failed to threaten, my voice half full with lethargy, and he just smirked at me.

" Sure you will." He laughed and with that i slumped sideways, unconscious onto his chest.


	11. Beds

**Sorry, i meant to update this sooner but i got distracted by reading the last book of the black magican seried. I was shocked by the ending.**

**Anyway enjoy :)**

**x**

**

* * *

****Edwards POV**

After Bella was unconscious, i positioned her so that she would be more comfortable. I had my back to the window and Bella had her head on my chest sleeping deeply, she wouldn't be waking up for a while.

Why did Bella keep running away from me? Was i really that scary? Did she really want to be with her real family so much when we could protect her much better? She obviously didn't care about how much danger she was in, if only we had got to her before he brothers did that night, she wouldn't feel the need to keep running away.

Great another long road trip, i would have preferred to take a plane, but no doubt Bella would try and make a scene, causing us to knock her out again.

" Edward." Came Jaspers voice from the passenger seat.

" Yeah?"

" Me and Emmett have some business in Seattle, will you be able to manage Bella if you take the car?" Business? Well it isn't my problem so i didn't bother asking.

" Sure, she isn't that hard to overcome and anyway i have all the drugs in case she is difficult." Jasper smiled at me.

" Thanks Edward, this is something that i have been meaning to sort out for a long time."

As we came in Seattle, Emmett pulled the car over and they both got out the car, as did i so i could get into the drivers seat. I was chucked the keys and Jasper and Emmett stalked into the night.

As they left i heard someones stomach growl loudly and Emmett exclaim loudly . " Jasper can we go to burger king first, I'm starving!" And laughing to myself i drove into the night again with Bella sound asleep on the back seat.

**Bellas POV**

Again i slowly came to my senses, and as i realised what had happened again, i told myself not to open my eyes.

_Let them think you are still asleep. _I told myself_ You can surprise them more then._

Keeping my eyes closed i evaluated where i was. Twitching my muscles i came to the conclusion that i was lying on the back seat, so somebody mustn't be here.

Well that would make it more easier.

Opening one eye a crack, i saw that it was only Edward in the car, Emmett and Jasper had gone somewhere else. Also next to me on the floor was the black bag in which they stored their knock out drugs.

Keeping one eye half open making sure that Edward didn't know that i was awake, i dropped my arm on to the floor and grabbed the zip on the bag. I lightly dragged the zip down grateful that it didn't make too much of a noise, and besides the music was on too loud for Edward to hear.

When the bag was fully open my fist enclosed around a bottle.

The chloroform, well that was going to go first.

As fast as lightning i sat up, and pressed the button on the window that makes it got down and then when it was open i poured the chloroform out of the bottle and onto the road, some of it spilt over the car window and door but i didn't care. It wasn't my car anyway.

" Bella! What are you doing?!" Edward said his eyes flashing to mine in the mirror.

" What do you think?" The drugged needles were next, i tipped them out the window so they all landed on the road and the bushes at the side of the road.

Edward stopped the car and got out slamming the door behind him.

Stupid boy. He left mine unlocked...

While Edward was busy recollecting the needles, i opened the door and ran out onto the road.

I ran across the road, looking quickly to see if he had noticed i was gone.

Not yet.

But just as i was clambering through the bush on the other side of the road. I heard him shout out.

" Bella! Get back here now!" I turned around to stick my tounge out at him. Childish i know. But still.

Ignoring the scratches i was receiving from the bush i finally made my way through onto a field.

Unlucky for me, it was a muddy field. That would make it more difficult for me to run through.

Frustrated i began to wade my way through the mud, ignoring Edwards shouts and protests. I concentrated on getting through the mud without slipping and embarrassing myself, like i normally would.

I didn't look back, i always found that it would slow me down, but the burning curiosity of where Edward was overtook me and i looked back.

_Bad Idea Bella._

Edward had gone through the gate that was only a few feet away from where i had gone through the bush. And as he wasn't as clumsy like me he was able to run at a more faster pace than i was.

Fearing i wasn't going to be able to get away i pushed myself to go faster, i didn't even have an idea of where i was going.

But pushing myself further had made it worst. I wasn't able to to keep my balance, so of course i fell into the mud.

It splattered all over my clothes, but thankfully not my face, and my jeans were coated in it.

Groaning, i pushed myself up only to be given a hand. Knowing already that it was Edwards i took it and he pulled me to my feet. He took one look at me and bit his lip to stop himself from laughing.

I gave him and a glare and that blew it.

Edward burst out laughing and tightening my lips i got up and began to walk back to the car, knowing that i wouldn't get away now.

Edward caught up to me easily and grabbed my arm yanking me back.

" I'm sorry Bella, you just look so funny now." He said trying to repress his laughter that was still erupting.

" It's your fault in the first place." I snapped and tugged out of his grip, then walked towards the car again.

" Look. I'm sorry. See I'm not laughing at you anymore." He said pointing at his mouth.

Shaking my head with a sigh we carried on. I opened the door to get in the passenger seat when Edward stopped me.

" Wait, you're not getting in my car like that." He said.

" Well, what am i supposed to do? Walk to LA." I snapped at him. A smile played around the edges of his mouth.

" No, you can get changed." He said throwing me a medium sized black bag. I looked at him questionably.

" I took some clothes from your room." He admitted with a shrug. Annoyed more than ever i walked towards some trees to get changed and was surprised when Edward followed me.

" You're not watching me get changed you perve. I'm not going to try and run." He raised his eyebrows at this.

" Scouts honour." I said sarcastically.

He turned around while i went behind a tree. I looked in the bag glad that he had also thought to pack some shoes.

I changed into dark wash jeans, trainers, a red tank top with a black v neck sweater. When i was finished i peeked out from behind the tree checking that Edward was still looking the other way.

This time i decided it would be easier to get lost and hide in a forest instead of a field.

But before i had gone two steps, Edward called out.

" Bella, i know you're trying to run, don't think about it i will get you." He said and then peered around the large tree at me.

He smiled when he saw what i was about to do.

" Come on. We have a long journey ahead."

_You got that right_ I thought mentally to myself.

We walked to the car and i got in the passenger seat. Edward didn't object and so i sat there staring out at the now fleeting rain. I recognised the music almost instantly that was coming out the speakers. Claire De lune. One of my favourite pieces of music. But it didn't say anything, thought i didn't have Edward down for the classic type of person.

It was already about 3 in the morning and i could tell that Edward was getting tired. I of course wasn't, as i had been put to sleep earlier on against my will. But it looks like he hadn't got any proper sleep in days.

" Edward. Why don't we pull over at a motel. You haven't slept in ages."

" I'm fine." He insisted but his eyes kept dropping down and i feared that he would fall asleep at the wheel.

" Edward, you're going to crash if you don't pull over." I pointed out. I knew he wouldn't be able to think up an excuse for that. We were just passing one, so i all but forced him to pull in.

The car park was quite full.

When we walked in the lobby was empty, but that was to be expected it was half three after all by now.

" A room for two." Edward asked the man behind the counter. " Preferably one with no large windows." And he looked pointedly in my direction at which i looked away biting back a smile. He already knew me too well.

The man typed into his computer and then handed us a room key without a word. Probably too tired I guessed.

We walked to the room and when we entered, there wasn't a large window like Edward requested. But there was only one problem.

There was only one double bed.

I looked up at Edward, asking what to do about this.

" Stay here." He ordered pointing his finger at me. " I'm just going to sort this out." He left the room locking me in.

I sighed and sat on the bed looking around the room. It was basic enough with a small tv and a door leading off the a bathroom. The curtains had the horrible pattern most motels and hotels did tend to have. There were no arm chairs though.

Edward returned 5 minutes later he looked frustrated.

" They don't have anymore spare rooms. I'll sleep on the floor."

" No! You need the proper sleep. _You_ take the bed. _I_ will take the floor." And i walked over to the closet that usually held extra blankets and pillows but it was empty.

I turned back around to Edward.

" Well neither of us can sleep on the floor. What now?" I knew there was only one option, but neither me or Edward wanted to voice it aloud. So i grabbed my black bag and went into the bathroom to have a shower.

The showed did relax most of my tense muscles, but they tensed up again whenever i thought of sharing a bed with Edward.

Why did i feel a kind of thrill through my stomach whenever i thought of being that close to him for a long period of time?

I took time to wash my hair as though it would make the problem go away. I even took the time to blow dry my hair when i got out. Next i changed into my pyjamas( cotton bottoms and a dark blue cami), brushed my teeth and then stepped back out into the room.

Edward was already in the bed, scooted to the furthest he could get on his side. Without looking at him i clambered into the other side and copied Edward by scooting the furthest away i could.

I curled up in a ball and waited for sleep to come knowing that it wouldn't be for a while before it came.

" Night Bella." Came Edwards voice from next to me, already half asleep.

" Night." I muttered back and it all went quiet.


	12. Forming Plans

**Oiginally i wasn't going to update this for a while, but then i wrote this chapter and then i thought it was crappy. But i put it up anyway because i don't have any better ideas. But i know how it ends so i just kind of need to get there:P**

**Please review :)**

**x**

**

* * *

****Bellas POV**

_In my dream i was running. From who or what, i didn't know, but i didn't feel safe no matter how hard or well i hid._

_Tears streamed down my face as i ran through LA, trying to find Carlisles flat, but whenever it just came into view i would find myself lost again._

_I came to a corner, certain that i was now going in the right direction. I slammed into something hard and arms wrapped around my waist. I looked up and it was Edward smiling a crooked smile. Suddenly i felt safe._

_But his smile turned to sheer horror as he collapsed to the floor, with me still in my arms. I saw a knife in the back of his back and behind him stood Laurent with an evil smile._

_I looked back down to Edward. He had stopped breathing._

_No._

" NO!" I shouted and sat up straight in the bed. Tear poured down my face as i recalled my previous dream.

Beside me i saw Edward wake at the sound of my shouts.

I was still crying at this time and i felt his arms wrap around me embracing me in a hug. Maybe if i wasn't still half asleep i would've swore at him and pushed him away, but i still thought i was dreaming so i held onto him as he soothed me while i cried.

I must've fallen asleep again because the next thing i knew i was lying in the bed, in Edwards arms. I frowned. So it wasn't a dream then. Immediately i felt embarrassed of my little 'episode' last night and how Edward had comforted me.

If i was awake last night like i was now i would never have let him hold me. I tried to prise his arms from around me but it didn't work. His grip was too strong. So i slid underneath his arms.

I climbed off the bed and got changed swiftly deciding now was a good time for an escape. I grabbed my bag and took Edwards car keys along with the room key so i could get out.

Opening the door i walked out into the corridor, which was empty. As i walked towards the nearest entrance, i felt something rustling against my leg.

I put my hand in my jeans pocket and pulled out the envelope that contained the will. Frowning i stared as i walked deliberating if i should open it in the car or if i should let my curiosity get the better of me and open it now.

I had no idea that where i was going, but Edward couldn't get out the room as i locked it and had the room key.

I turned a corner and walked into a person. Edwards keys and the room keys fell out of my hand onto the floor and i bent down to pick them up but the person who i had run into got there first.

I kept my eyes on the keys as i bent down to retrieve them.

" I'm sorry, i wasn't looking where i was going." I sighed and then finally looked into the face of the person i had run into.

I groaned.

Behind Jasper, I could hear Emmett's booming laughter and in Jaspers eyes i could see a trace of amusement.

I bit my lip and looked up at them innocently. Well as innocent as i could get.

" Where were you going?" Jasper asked now clearly amused.

" Uh- um.. I was just.. going to the vending machine." I finished lamely.

" With Edwards car keys?"

" Um.. Yeah." Emmett again laughed. To them it would've been funny, but to me it wasn't. Well i could always try and get passed them.

" Uh, if you would just let me go to the vending machine.." And i ran past them but i think they were waiting for me to try something like this because Emmett grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder.

" Put. Me. Down." I snarled and began to hit his back in an attempt to get him to put me down.

Jasper was looking at the number on the room key.

" This way Em." He said and retreated down the corridor at which i had just come from. We stopped outside the door and as Jasper opened the door for us. Emmett ran in shouting at Edward who was still fast asleep.

" WAKE UP! YOU LAZY GIT." Shouted Emmett, with me still over his shoulder. Edward woke up groggily.

" We found a runaway." Said Jasper and Emmett dumped me on the bed next to Edward.

Emmett eyed the bed and laughed with a mischievous glint in my eye.

" Well, well Edward and Bella. I never knew you too were getting busy."

" Shut up Emmett." We both snapped at the same time, he just laughed.

I noticed i still had the envelope in my hand and apparently Edward did too.

" Are you ever going to open that?"

" Not with you watching me." I said and walked into the small bathroom locking the door behind me.

I could hear Emmett and Jasper having a go at Edward for letting me nearly get away that easily but i just blocked them out.

With my fingers trembling i opened the envelope, hoping that my fears would not come true.

I opened the small piece of paper and read what it said. (**A/N I don't know how wills work so please just bare with me on this :) )**

_If both me Charles Swan and Renee Swan die, we would like our daughter Isabella Swan to have all of our money inherited to her when she turns 18 years old. Also we would like our very trusted friend Carlisle Cullen to take care of Isabella until she is old enough to buy her own house and make her own way in the world._

_Signed Charles Swan and Renee Swan_

And underneath was both their signatures.

When i finished reading i screwed up the piece of paper in my hands. How _dare_ I be put under the care of my parents murderer. It shouldn't be allowed.

I wasn't satisfied at the state the piece of paper was in so i unravelled it and then tore it in half and then into quarters. I felt the urge to punch something.

Now i was going to have to live with the people outside this room.

" Bella? Are you okay? You've been in there for quite a while." Came Jaspers voice through the bathroom door.

" Piss off." I growled. I heard Emmett laugh.

" Bella." Edward sighed. " I know you're upset right now, but you really have to come out."

" I _don't _have too, if i don't want too."

" Come out, or Emmett will bang the door open." I bit my lip. He wouldn't dare. Would he?

" You wouldn't dare." I said.

" Emmett." Jasper stated. And then seconds later i heard the bang of someone running against the door. The door shuddered and within another few seconds there was bang at the door again but this time it flew open.

I sat on the floor horrified to see them standing over the broken door. But then i blinked and managed to regain myself.

I stared at the door and said " I'm not paying for that."

They all laughed. " None of us are, come on before someone investigates the noise."

I sighed and got up clutching the torn pieces in my fist. I walked into the main room and grabbed my bag which was on the bed.

All three of them was watching me.

" What?" I asked annoyed. None of them answered so i walked to the door with all three of them following me closely. Jasper and Emmett walked with me to the car while Edward checked out and payed the money.

We realised that Edward still had the car keys so we waited outside the Volvo in silence waiting for him.

It was awkward for us all, especially with Emmett saying bad jokes to try and break the tension. That didn't help.

Edward finally emerged from the reception and opened the car. We all climbed in, back to where we normally sat.

The rest of the journey passed without incident, i didn't even try to cause a scene when we went into a diner for something to eat. All i could think about how i could cope with my new life. Now that i knew half of their intentions for bringing me to LA, i was sure that they wouldn't ever leave me alone if i tried to escape.

But maybe one more try?

If i explained it to Jake and Sam, if i got back and also about Leah, hopefully they would be able to protect me better and i wouldn't be stupid and run off by myself.

When we reached a second motel for the night, i formed a small plan in my head. Get to LA. Make them think that they can trust me and then when they least expect it run away again.

I smiled to myself.

It seems like a good enough plan to me. But the stupid voice at the back of my head told me something else.

_Maybe you should stay, you could be happy you know?_ I knew it was only my concious trying to persuade me to be safe. But i didn't want to be safe with them. How could i live with the person who led my father to kill my mother and then himself?

Impossible right?

No one had really spoken that much today, mostly just to say what they wanted to eat or where we were staying. I didn't like silence, it always unsettled me.

By now i was in a cold bed. The duvet wasn't that thick but it was better than sharing a bed with Edward again.

Smiling as i went over my plan in my head, i snuggled myself into the covers more and fell into a dreamless state.


	13. Authors note! I need your help badly!

**Authors Note!**

**I am so sorry that I haven't updated in almost a month, but I have bad case of writers block and the reason for that is that whenever I write a chapter for a story I need to have a song playing that inspires me?**

**But sadly I have no songs at the moment that inspire me for this story**

**So I am going to ask for your help.**

**I want you to write in a review or a PM whichever works best for you, a song name which reminds you of this story :)**

**And if i find one I like the chapter will be up in the next week.**

**I know what is going to happen for the story I just have trouble writing it down.**

**So pleaseee help me out!**

**:D**

**Sorry again :(**

**xxxx**


	14. Time and an Alleyway

**Wow I was quick. It is amazing about how fast I can type when I am inspired.**

**Thank you to everyone who left songs for me, I found songs that would help for later chapters and other stories :D So thankyou loads for that.**

**The song that inspired me for the chapter was Escape- By Enrique Iglesias.**

**So this chapter is dedicated to **kungfukitty2006 **who suggested the song to me :D**

**But everyone gets a cookie and I did listen to every single song as well :D**

**Enjoy the chapter**

**xxx**

**

* * *

****Edwards POV**

We were finally approaching LA, and Bella had been quiet for the rest of the journey. Probably moping about the will still. But we had all been surprised( Jasper, Emmett and I) that Bella hadn't tried any more _attempted_ escapes.

The only problem now, was how we were going to be able to convince her that staying with us was best. She really didn't know how much danger she was in. But then again she must be scared out of her wits.

I glanced over at her to see that she was looking at me as well. When she saw me looking at her she blushed and looked out of the window again.

Fighting a smile, I looked away. I knew that I needed to keep my emotions under better control, because I think that deep down I knew it.

I was falling for Isabella Swan.

But of course she hates me and would never love me back. Me who took her from her family against her will. Me who had drugged her countless of times and me who was always determined to follow her wherever she ran to.

The other night when we had to share that bed in the motel, I felt kind of thrilled that I would be that close to her for a long period of time, and also when she woke up screaming later in the night, I was happy that I was the one to comfort her. Not anybody else.

But maybe if she got to know the real me.....

No I still doubt it.

I sighed and looked out of the window at the streets of central LA. I didn't like living here that much, it was too hot and sunny, it was hard to hide anything here.

I stole another glance at Bella, and she was staring out the window with a look of awe on her face. I guess she hadn't really had a chance to appreciate LA when she was here before.

Emmett pulled up outside the apartment building at which we all lived in, Bella froze and when she turned back around she looked scared. Of course she had no reason to be scared, but I didn't know what she knew yet, and pieces of it were bound to be missing, so I did what I thought best and took her hand in mine. She looked down at them in shock, but instead of pulling away like I expected her too, she grasped mine firmly and I gave her a reassuring smile and I received a shaky one in response.

I opened my door and climbed out followed by Bella who never let go of my hand once.

**Bellas POV**

Edward and I walked into the apartment block in silence. Every now and then Edward would give me a reassuring squeeze of the hand which made me feel a tiny bit better. The ride in the elevator was silent and when we reached the right floor the doors opened into a luxury room.

I hadn't seen this room the last time I was here so I assumed that this was one of those big apartments that the rich people live in.

Edward pulled me over to a leather sofa and made me sit down next to him. I let go of his hand and twisted mine together in my lap nervously.

Why was I still here? I kept asking myself. I could have tried to escape another few times, but my plan I made earlier seemed better right now.

Emmett and Jasper walked out the room and a few minutes later Carlisle entered and when he saw Edward and I sitting besides each other on the sofa he smiled.

" Bella." Carlisle said relief evident in his voice. I didn't say anything. After all I had nothing to say.

Carlisle walked over to us and sat on the sofa opposite. Edward had taken my right hand again and was rubbing soothing circles on the back of it with his thumb.

" So, I guess that we should first of all get you enrolled in a school ." Carlisle said.

" What?" Edward said sharply as though he didn't understand what Carlisle said even though I heard him loud and clear. I just chose not to reply.

" Well Edward." Carlisle sighed. " She has missed so much school already, I would rather that she didn't miss anymore."

" You can't let her go out to school unprotected. There are people out there who are trying to kill her." Edward near enough growled.

" She won't be unprotected. You will be with her." Carlisle stated. And even though I didn't mind Edward holding my hand, I would rather that I had no one follow me around all the time. I could look after myself.

_I think._ But as I thought about how many times I had been close to death lately, I shivered.

" Bella you have nothing to be scared of here." Carlisle said frowning a little.

" Don't I?" My voice came out barely above a whisper.

Carlisle smiled. " No, Edward and the others will take care of you here in LA. You really shouldn't be worried."

" That wasn't what I meant." I said my voice coming out stronger now. But Carlisles forehead crumpled in confusion.

" What do you mean?"

I didn't know how to say what I knew about him, so I thought that it would be better to tell him the truth.

" I read those documents in your desk." Besides me Edward froze and Carlisle sighed and rubbed his fingers over his temples closing his eyes in the process. Eventually Carlisle looked up at me, pain showing in his face.

" Bella." He whispered. " You have no idea about how bad I feel every single day about that. I need to make it up somehow. And taking care of you, would somehow mend part of the guilt." His voice sounded painful and I could not deny that he really did repent for what happened years ago, but that didn't stop the anger that flooded through me.

" I DON'T WANT TO LIVE HERE WITH YOU! WITH ALL OF YOU MURDERES, KIDNAPPERS AND GOD KNOWS WHAT ELSE! I JUST WANT TO GO HOME!" I screamed and tore my hand from Edwards and ran down the long corridor with all the doors. Luckily the door to the bathroom was open and I ran inside, locking the door behind me.

I could hear footsteps in the corridor after me and heard them pause outside the door.

" Bella?" A voice whispered, I knew it instantly, it was Edwards.

I held my breath and didn't answer.

Another set of footsteps came and paused next to Edwards.

" Just give her time." Carlisle muttered and both of them left leaving me alone.

I crumpled to the floor and began crying and clutching my hair.

_What had I gotten myself into?_

**Rosalies POV**

It was really late now, and I was walking home after a shopping trip with myself. For once Alice didn't want to come with me, she just claimed she was busy and Leah was visiting family so of course I had to go on my own.

It was exhausting shopping on your own, and though I managed to find some jeans that I actually likes and a few tops and shoes, I felt miserable.

My boyfriend Emmett was chasing after Bella Swan, even though I was excited to meet her, I wish she would stop running so that I would actually be able to spend some alone time with Emmett.

I was about another twenty minute walk away by now and I was never more happy to get back to Carlisles apartment and just have a hot chocolate. I smiled at the thought.

Jasper ( My twin) and I, had been living with Carlisle for two years now. Ever since our parents one day packed up and left without us. We had known Carlisle for years as Alice ( His daughter) was one of my best friends and Emmett ( One of Carlisles sons) was one of Jaspers best friends. Carlisle very kindly had taken us in and treated us like we were his own.

He was the best father I had ever had and known.

I decided that I would take a short cut though some alleyways to make the rest of my journey shorter. I was always advised to stay out of these, but what could going through there once do?

There was really no harm. Was there?

There weren't any street lamps here so I walked fast, wanting to get out as soon as possible.

I walked passed another alleyway down here and didn't see the person lurking in it.

I only went a few steps when a hand shot out and covered my mouth. I dropped my bag and the hand muffling my screams.

I was pushed to the ground and I saw my attacker. He had dark hair and his skin was of the olive complexion. When he saw how frightened I was his face twisted into a sneer and barked a bitter laugh.

_Twisted Bastard._

I began crying then as he climbed on top of me, his weight holding me down. He stuffed a rag in my mouth so that my screams were still muffled.

His dirty hands roamed my body. He was much stronger than I was so that my efforts of kicking and punching him were in vain.

When he was done he got off of me and zipped up his jeans leaving me feeling dirty, broken and ashamed in the street.

* * *

**I started a Leah Story!! I have wanted to do this for absolutely ages but I never found the inspiration to start one.**

**It is called We Cry and here is an extract from it.**

The book I held in my hands, tells my own story of how I became the way I was now. I had been writing in this ever since my heart was broken, ever since my whole future had been lost, through the times when my only escape from this place turned out to be a fluke a joke a betrayal. This black leather bound book had been through everything with me, it carried all of my thoughts, feelings, pain.

Everything.

I hoped somebody had a chance to read it, if it wasn't so true, I was sure it would make a pretty good book.

I placed it besides me and I stood up letting the salty wind air blow strands of my short hair around my face.

I breathed the fresh air in one last time.

In the distance I could hear wolves howling, I only knew it was a matter of seconds before they arrived, and I had been banking on at least another ten minutes, Seth must've gotten home earlier than i had accounted for.

I didn't care about leaving him behind, as far as _I _was concerned he had gone over to the _dark side_. Everyone had.

I smiled into the darkness, you couldn't even see the moon or stars tonight.

A new moon, a new start.

I closed my eyes and walked forward into nothingness.

My name is Leah Clearwater, and this is my story of pain, tears, betrayal and loneliness.

Isn't life just great?

**Please read it. It half follows Leahs story, but i have edited alot and new things happen and unexpected things as well. So pleas give it a go because I know that Leah storys aren't that popular. But I LOVE them :D**

**x**


	15. Authors Note

**Okay so i have been practically non existent the last month or so, and I was planning to update loads this Easter holiday and I'm to gonna give you the usually homework excuse but i have been in hospital for a week and am recovering at home from an operation.**

**I don't know how long I will be updating now, because i get tired very easily and not very up to sitting down to write whole chapters.**

**But I _promise_ I will update my stories as soon as I can.**

**Happy Easter (:**

**xxx**


	16. Annoyed

**Okay. So I am fully recovered now !! But that means I have school tomorow. First day back after a two week break. * Sigh ***

**So I decided from now on I am going to update all of my stories in order of needed updated, So I think that Darkest Hours is next ??**

**Anyway I didn't think I was going to finish to post it before I went to bed, but you're all lucky and get an update tonight rather than tomorow evening :)**

**XX**

**

* * *

****Bellas POV**

I stayed in the bathroom until the clock on the wall said 11 o clock. I knew that I couldn't stay in here forever, but what would I say when I would finally emerge? I spent another half an hour thinking about my options. But I didn't really have any at the moment did I?

A few minutes later loud angry voices erupted from down the corridor just after the slamming of what I assumed was the front door.

" I am not waiting for her any longer!" I heard Emmetts voice shout down the hallway. Curious I rose of the bathroom floor and put my hand on the handle only to withdraw it straight away.

It wasn't my business so why should I ask?

But the voices became louder and more agitated and worried, so I let the curiosity get the better of me and I opened the door and walked out into the hallway, only to walk into somebody.

I stumbled backwards a step and Edward gripped my elbow to keep me upright.

" Thanks." I said and he smiled at me.

" No problem." Was his reply and he flashed another smile at me at which I smiled tentatively back.

" I'm.. Um... Sorry about earlier.." I trailed off awkwardly as we set off down the long hallway.

" It's Okay. I can't say that I understand how you feel because I don't. But I guess trying to live in a flat with your kidnappers would be pretty disorientating." I had to laugh at that.

" So what's up with the shouting?" I asked. Edwards eyes darkened along with his mood.

" Rosalie hasn't returned from her shopping trip."

" Who's Rosa-" I began, but that was the moment we entered the living room and Emmetts shouts overruled my voice.

I noticed there were two new additions. There was a woman with caramel wavy hair and a heart shaped face. I recognised her as Esme from the airport and standing next to Jasper was a short girl with short brown hair. She was standing with her back to me and her shoulders were shaking as though she was crying, Jasper had his arm around her to comfort her.

" AND WHAT WERE YOU DOING THAT WAS SO IMPORTANT THAT YOU COULDN'T GO WITH ROSE?!" Emmett shouted at this small girl.

" Emmett pleas-" Jasper began obviously trying and failing to calm Emmett down.

" Shut up Jasper." Emmett snarled. I wasn't involved in this but Emmett looked so scary that I couldn't help but shiver. Edward put an arm around me comfortingly.

" I was." Sobbed the girl. " Trying to find a venue for Roses birthday. It's only next week."

Emmetts eyes softened a bit but he still looked angry.

" Look Emmett. It isn't Alices fault." Carlisle said reasoning with Emmett. " She may have just gotten delayed getting home."

" It is eleven Carlisle! You can't get delayed this late! I'm going to look for her."

" I'll come with you." Edward said announcing our arrival. The small girl turned around. I recognised her as the girl on the photo in Leahs room. She gave me a watery smile and I gave her one in return.

" I will too. But Emmett stop being so angry, I think your scaring everyone." Jasper added.

" So will I." Piped in Alice as well and even though I didn't know Rosalie, I wanted to be out searching with them as well.

" And me." Emmett looked at all of us with a glint of hope in his eyes.

But then Edward had to ruin it all.

" Not you Bella." He said sharply. I pursed my lips and shrugged out of his arm and turned to look at him.

" Why not?" I demanded.

" It's too dangerous."

" Edward she can if she wants too. You don't control her." Emmett snapped.

" There that's settled then." I said and followed Emmett towards the door but Carlisle put his hand on my shoulder.

" I'm sorry Bella. Edward is right. It is too dangerous for you at this time." Carlisle said apologetically. I opened my mouth to object but he carried on. " Esme and I will come as well. Alice why don't you stay and keep Bella company?"

Translation: _Alice why don't you stay so you can make sure Bella doesn't try anything funny?_

I sighed and went and sat down on the sofa. Alice followed and sat down on the sofa opposite. Everyone else left the flat. I scowled at Edwards retreating back. I wish he would just turn around and look at me just so I could glare at him.. Oh one of these days I would just _love_ to give him a good kick up the...

" You know he's acting like that because he cares about you." Alice said bringing me out of my thoughts.

" Huh?" Was all I could manage.

Alice sighed. " Edward." She stated as though it was obvious.

" What about him?"

" Oh come _on_ Bella. You must've noticed the way he looks at you." I just stared at her nonplussed.

Alice giggled. " Emmett said that he has been looking at you like that since you first met him."

" I honestly don't know what you're on about." I said not attempting to hide the confusion in my voice.

" Bella. Do you need it spelt out for you. Edward likes you. A lot." She said with a laugh.

I frowned. Could it be true? He was always constantly making sure I was okay. He held me while I was asleep in the car and while I had my crying fit at the motel.

" I- I." I tried to stammer out. " But I don't like him in that way." Alice just smiled at me as though she knew something else.

" Who's Rosalie then?" I asked changing the subject.

" Rosalie is Jaspers twin sister and Emmetts girlfriend. Carlisle ( My dad) took them in when their parents just packed up and left them one day. Her, Leah and I have been best friends for years." Alice explained and then smiled. " I have a good feeling that we'll be best friends as well." Then she paused. " I think you have met Leah already?"

" Yes." I said and my mood darkened as I remembered Sams girlfriend. The girl who had told Carlisle where I was.

" Don't be too hard on her. She was only trying to help." Alice said. I didn't say anything. " Hey! I need to show you your room!" Alice said and jumped up.

" It's okay, I already know where it is. I stayed in it last time I was here."

" That wasn't your room silly. I have been doing it up for a while now. We wouldn't expect you to stay in that small guest room." Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me down the hallway again.

" Alice. How big is this place?" I asked nervously.

" Um it has 8 bathrooms, A kitchen, game room, living room, dining room, eight bedrooms, and a laundry room." She said absent-mindedly and stopped outside a door on the right. I had lost count on which door it was though. She opened the it and I stared in wonder.

The walls were a midnight blue, and went well with the blue covers on the large bed against the far wall. There was a vanity along with a door leading some place else. The room itself was of a medium sized room but it was beautiful.

" Wow." Was all I could say.

" Do you like the colour? Because I wasn't sure, when I saw a picture of you I thought you seemed like a midnight blue person..."

" Alice. It is amazing."

After that Alice gave me a tour of the enormous flat, telling me whose room was whose, then we sat back in the living room talking. In those few short hours I felt like I already knew Alice. But I could tell that behind her bubbliness she was worried for Rosalie and I was as well even though I didn't even know her.

But as time went on, we both kept checking anxiously at the clock.

_Two hours.._

_Three hours..._

_Four hours...._

I could feel myself getting tired, but I was too anxious to sleep. Alice began to doze and after a while I did too.

But after being in a light slumber for a few minutes the door slammed open and Emmett strode in carrying a blonde girl. The girl who I assumed was Rosalie was unconscious and blood was all over her. Emmett had taken off his jacket and draped it over her to keep her warm. Alice jumped up and gasped when she saw Rosalie and then began crying.

Emmett was crying as well, though he was trying to do a good job of covering up his emotions. I sat there frozen unable to think what to do.

Emmett took Rosalie down the hall and into one of the rooms, everyone had come in at that point. Carlisle and Esme had followed Emmett. Carlisle with a bag. Jasper was comforting Alice as they followed them too.

Edward was the only one who stayed with me.

I felt him as he sat down next to me and put his arm around me. I knew this should annoy me because of what Alice said earlier but I was still too shocked to care.

" What happened?" I whispered.

" We don't know yet. Emmett just found her like that in an alleyway not too far from here. But I don't think there can be much doubt on what she experienced."

" Will she be alright?"

" I don't know. I hope so."

We sat like that for another hour waiting news on her condition. After a while Carlisle emerged with a weak smile.

" She's going to be just fine." He said and Edward and I sighed with relief. " She is just in shock and has a few minor injuries." And then he walked off to find Alice and Jasper who had left that room about 15 minutes ago.

" So now we know that Rosalie is going to be fine. Are you still annoyed with me?" Edward said in my ear.

I bit my lip, was I giving him the wrong impression? I wasn't looking for a boyfriend just yet.

" Yes." I admitted. " Like I've said before. I can take care of myself."

I could feel Edward smile against my ear. " I'd like to see _that_." He said with a chuckle.

Yes. I definitely was giving him the wrong impression, but I had no idea how to give him the right one.

In the end though we both fell asleep on the sofa, the days events finally taking it's toll .


	17. Are you jealous?

**You should all hit me for being such a bad author. Sorry for the long update. I'm not even going to start on my excuses it would take me ages.. But anyway to hopefully make up for it I have decided to focus entirely on this story for the next week. ( I have a week off ) So you will be hopefully seeing another update tomorow sometime. **

**Also I have decided that if you leave a signed review, I will give you a little preview :) Just in case that I do fail to update and will keep this story in your minds :D**

**I think that is everything.. :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Review and also if you have any questions don't hesistate to ask :D**

**x**

**

* * *

****Bellas POV**

It had been two weeks since Rosalie had been found by Emmett, hers and Jaspers 18th birthday went past without much of celebration due to the fact that Rosalie refused to come out of her room.

I had only spoken to her once during my stay here. She usually shut her self away from everybody else and whenever she would come out of her room she would just sit down on the sofa, staring at a blank space on the wall and not answer anybody.

Emmett would stay in Rosalies room for hours on end. Sometimes when you walked past her door you could hear them both crying, or hear Rosalie mutter what a worthless, dirty being she was, with Emmett trying to convince her otherwise.

Other times when Rosalie would not even let Emmett in, he would sit outside her room leaning against the wall not wanting to be too far away from her.

The atmosphere in the large flat was under the clouds. Nobody laughed or joked and rarely even smiled. Alice would randomly burst into tears sobbing that it was all her fault that Rosalie was raped and then would run out the front door. Jasper would continuously follow her, reassuring her that it indeed was not her fault. Rosalie just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Carlisle and Esme were always out the flat working, and when they came home Esme would cook everyone dinner, usually with me helping her, and we always exchanged a few words on what needed chopping or cooked but apart from that she wouldn't say much, just glance worryingly down the hallway towards Rosalies door. Esme always left a tray of food outside on the carpet for Rosalie but even a few hours later the tray had not moved, all the food on it stone cold. Carlisle every night would go and speak to Rosalie to persuade her to eat, but it usually just ended with Rosalies screams for him to get out of her room.

Which left me and Edward. Well because no-one else was about, we always ended up spending time together. Going to see films or just generally hanging out. Carlisle let me go out now, but only if I was with someone. And that someone was always Edward.

Now Alice had pointed it out it was stately obvious, I couldn't believe that I hadn't picked up on it before. Edward _did _like me. And the more frustratingly thing was that I couldn't figure out my feelings towards him back.

Sometimes I would think that I was starting to like him, others I would just like him as a friend and lastly sometimes he would annoy me to the point of hitting him.

I would begin to think that I had a crush on him when he was being really sweet by opening car doors for me and holding me in the scary bits in the movies we watched, I would like him just as a friend when he would tease me about little things and he would annoy me to no end when he acted overprotective.

The first day of school was the worst time for that. Even though I was a year younger than Edward, I was moved up into Junior year just so that all of my classes would be with him. I had no problem with the lessons, I found them easy enough, it was just Edward was constantly following me. It was like he was my second shadow. He would glare at every boy who dared to even approach me to talk.

It was irritating me to the brink of hell.

I hadn't forgotten my plan to leave when I thought that they had trusted me enough to go out alone. I know I couldn't now, not with Edward shadowing me, but also I didn't have to heart to do it at this time, not with Rosalie and everything.

But the time will eventually come.

I was on the way to school now actually. Edward, Jasper, Alice and I were sat in Edwards silver Volvo in silence; as usual as Edward drove us to school. Emmett was refusing to so much as leave Rosalie alone, until she was well enough mentally to come back and join everyone else. This morning there was a small improvement, Rosalie had come out of her room and had breakfast with everyone else, giving me a small smile as she sat down. Everyone stared at her in shock. She had even talked a little.

" Hey." She said softly as she pulled her chair out to sit down. Esme was practically beaming as Rosalie cut up her pancake and put a small piece in her mouth. This was probably the first time she had eaten properly in ages.

When Rosalie finished her pancake, Esme proceeded to ask her if she wanted another one.

" No thanks. My stomach still kind of hurts." She whispered, and she spent the rest of breakfast either tracing patterns on this table or giving everyone small smiles. Emmett kept an arm around her practically the whole time.

" Bella. We're here." Alices voice brought me out of my trail of thoughts.

" Oh. Right." I made to open the door, but Edward got there first.

Of course .

We all walked together towards the school building, people giving us little glances probably still wondering where Emmett and Rosalie was. The story hadn't gotten out then I assumed.

" So Leah and Seth should be back soon, shouldn't they?" Alice said trying to strike up conversation.

" Yeah, tomorrow morning." Jasper replied.

Alice clapped her hands and jumped. " Ooh that's good, we can all go shopping then!"

Edward smiled. " Alice, I think that they will probably be tired from travelling, at least give them a day to rest."

" I suppose you're right." Alice sighed.

" I always am." Alice stuck her tounge out at Edward.

I smiled a little, Alice and Edward were always like this, silly little arguments.

As we got to the lockers the warning bell went. Alice gave me a little smile and her and Jasper went off in one direction, while Edward led me in another.

" Come one, we'll be late." And pushed me along.

" But, I haven't even got my books yet!" I protested.

" I have."

" What do you mean?" Edward held up my books which were securely in my locker. " Oh. So you know my combo now?"

" Yep." He said popping the 'p'

" You're unbelievable." I muttered and walked faster to English so that I was ahead of Edward, but he caught up quickly.

" Hey, look I'm sorry I was just trying to make you life easier."

" Well, if you tried any harder I would probably lose feeling in all of my limbs from lack of use." Edward didn't reply. We entered the class room to find that our teacher hadn't come in yet and we took our seats at the back of the room. I doodled on my notebook while I waited for the teacher to begin teaching. I heard the chair on the other side of me scrape across the floor as it was dragged out.

" Hey Bella." Mike said. Internally I groaned and turned to him forcing a smile on my face.

" Hey Mike." I kept my voice as light as I could despite the irritation that was threatening to creep in.

" So.. Do you have any plans for this weekend?" He asked as though it wasn't much interest to him. But I knew better he always asked me the same question every single day and every day I said the same thing.

" Yes." Sighing I glanced towards Edward who appeared as though he wasn't listening to our conversation. " I'm busy." Not even trying to keep the irritation out of my voice.

" You said that last weekend." Mike pointed out.

" Yes. I know. I guess I just have a lot going on in my life." Mike frowned and turned to the board, just as the teacher entered.

To tell you the truth, I would have actually liked to go out on a date with Mike. He wasn't a bad person, he was quite nice, if you get past the constant questions. But I knew Carlisle would never allow me to go out on my own at the moment. He was having a hard enough time with me going out when I was with Edward.

The lesson passed in a blur, I was thinking too much to even pay attention on what the lecture or lesson (couldn't tell which) was about.

When the bell went signalling the next lesson, I gathered my books and followed Edward out of the door.

" You look distracted." Edward noted.

" Just thinking."

" About Mike?" He teased, but I could hear a hint of jealousy.

" Partly." I admitted. Edwards fists clenched. " You know what Carlisle said about trying to keep my life as normal as possible?" Not giving Edward a chance to respond I carried on. " Well.. I was thinking.. that going out on a date with Mike would be keeping up that façade."

" No."

" One little date isn't going to kill anyone."

" It may not, but I know you Bella."

" It's because you're jealous isn't it?!" Furiously I shouted at him. Everybody within a few meters turned and stared.

Gripping my elbow, Edward stopped and pulled me to the side of the hallway, away from the nosy people.

" Even if I wasn't jealous, you still wouldn't be going." He hissed and strode down the hall towards our next lesson.

In shock, I stared after him. Did he really just say that??

* * *

I endured the rest of the day in silence. Neither Edward or I, wanted to talk to each other which resulted in an awkward silence.

At the lunch table Alice sensed the hostility rolling of each of us and tried (and failed) to light up a conversation between us.

" So Bella." Alices attention was diverted towards me.

" Mmm.." I focused my attention on the bagel in front of me, picking it apart piece by piece.

" I was thinking we should all go out tomorrow to the mall. You up for it?"

" Yeah why not?" Smiling Alice turned to Edward.

" You too. Don't think that you're getting out of this. Jaspers coming so you have to as well."

* * *

" Wouldn't dream of missing it." Edward said sarcastically.

The car drive back was in silence as always. Was it always going to be like this?

We entered the apartment in silence to hear laughter.

Emmett and Rosalie one the sofa together watching a comedy film. Rosalie was leaning on Emmetts chest and he had his arms around her. The laughter was coming from Rosalie. Emmett looked like he was only happy because Rosalie seemed much better. He had this sparkling glint in his eye that I had never seen on him before.

Looking up at our entrance, Rosalie smiled.

" Hey guys you have to watch this film. It's hilarious." And taking Jaspers hand Alice led him to the other side of the sofa, which left me and Edward on the love seat.

Great.

We both sat down and I tried to watch the film that was on the tv. But I could only see the shapes as people moved around the screen and the opening of their mouths. I couldn't even hear Rosalie,Emmetts, Jasper and Alices laughter. Edward and I were the only ones not joining in.

I knew he was thinking about what he had said earlier about how he was jealous. Things would be very awkward now that Edward knew that I knew. Making it worse, I still couldn't figure out my feelings towards him.

I sighed, receiving a little glance from Edward but he looked away as soon as our eyes met.

* * *

The next morning came too fast and I went through my usual routine. Wake up... spend ten minutes staring at the ceiling, get up, have a shower in my en-suite bathroom, dry my hair, get dressed, have breakfast.

When I walked in everyone was already sat down eating cereal. I sat down next to Rosalie and helped myself to some cornflakes.

Carlisle was reading the newspaper and as I sat down he put it to one side and smiled. " Do you all have plans for today then?"

" Yes. We're all going to the mall." Alice piped in, I was a little surprised that Rosalie was coming, but I guess that she would need to come out sooner or later. Besides she looked like she needed a good time out.

And in half an hour we were all ready and set to go. We had decided on taking Emmetts jeep as it was the only vehicle big enough to fit us all in . Edward had to help me up, there was quite a high gap, but went right back to ignoring me

When we got to the mall the sun was out and shining brightly. I sighed, I knew I would never get used to this heat from living in Seattle all of my entire life, but in a way it was a nice change. I had always wished for the sun and now I have it.

The mall car park was almost full, which resulted in Emmett having to park on one of the furthest spots from the entrance.

Today I was wearing shorts and a strappy top, Alice and Rose were wearing similar outfits. I was hoping for a tan, but I would probably only get sunburn. I never ever tanned.

I ended up walking next to Jasper who was holding Alices hand. Edward was walking behind me next to Rosalie.

We still weren't talking.

We were only halfway across the car park when Jasper stopped next to me and stiffened.

Behind me Edward shouted out. " LOOK OUT!"

There was a loud bang; the result of a gunshot. Jasper pushed me sideways and I fell to the ground whacking my head on a car on my way down. Screams erupted and pain exploded in my head. My vision blurred a little but I managed to stay conscious. My first instinct was to get up immediately, but someone pinned me down and I struggled underneath them to get up.

Only a few meters away I could hear hysterical screams.

I recognised whose they were immediately.

I turned my head to the side and Alice and Rosalie were crying over Jasper, who was sprawled over the floor blood seeping onto the concrete.


	18. Euphoria

**Woops. I updated later than I said I would. Sorry for that. Okay so here is a longer chapter for you it's not that long but it is definitely the longest chapter I have _ever _written, people have been asking for one and so that's what you get. If you don't like it I will hunt you down and strangle you ^_^ Only joking.**

**This chapter is dedicated to twilightfanatic135, SharkGurl, Edward-is-sexier-than-Mike and bellacullen202, because at first I was sending out different previews and my laptop crashed and I lost half the chapter and they all sent the different previews back to me so I could re-write it and I really appreciated it loads. I was going to give you all different chapters but I wasn't sure how many chapters there are left...**

**Enjoy this chapter and also read the AN at the bottom it is important.**

**

* * *

****Bellas POV**

_Oh God. Please No._ I begged silently in my mind._ Please don't let Jasper be dead._

"Bella. Bella. Are you alright?" Edward still had me pinned down so that I couldn't move, he was scanning my face checking to see if I was fine.

I shook my head and didn't answer. Again I struggled to get up.

"One minute." Edward answered my unasked question.

I couldn't manage to get Alice and Rosalies hysterical screams out of my head. I wanted badly to get up and see how Jasper was.

He might die because of me.

_No don't think like that. It's not good for you._

"The bastards gone!" Emmett shouted furiously. "Ran off!" He sounded half mad. Relieved, Edward sighed and got up off of me, I stood up as well, swaying from the pain in my head. Edward caught my elbow." Are you sure you're okay?" He didn't sound convinced. It took me a few more seconds to answer him as the black spots were still dancing in front of my eyes. I blinked a few times in attempts to get rid of them.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." I said pushing Edward out of the way so I could see Jasper. I stumbled a little and Edward caught my arm again.

He gasped and touched the side of my head where I had hit it on the car. I hissed and winced; it was tender. He brought his hand away and stared at it, it was covered in blood.

"You're bleeding." He whispered. Shocked I bought my own hand to my hand touched the tender spot. It was wet with a sticky liquid and sure enough when I brought it away it was coated with my own warm, red blood.

I stared at it forcing myself not to be sick. I knew I wouldn't faint, but I was still quite a squeamish person.

"Does it hurt much? You'll need stitches.. An ambulance is on the way." Edward immediately began fussing over me but I wasn't paying attention to him. Now that I was stood up I could see the damage that was done.

Alice had her arms wrapped around Jasper's torso and was crying uncontrollably, Rosalie had her hands on Jasper's shoulder also crying but trying to reassure Jasper that he was fine. Emmett kept swooping down and checking Jasper's pulse while on the phone to someone, I caught snippets of the conversation and knew that Emmett was on the phone to Carlisle.

But Jasper...

Jasper had definitely gotten the worst end of the stick. Well obviously as he was the one who was actually shot. Shot by saving me. I choked back a sob when I saw the state he was in.

His face was scrunched up in pain and one of his hands was clasped around his shoulder. Blood was still pouring from the bullet wound onto the floor and visibly he was getting paler by the second.

"Oh Jasper." Alice moaned. " Please stay with me. I will never forgive you if you don't" She managed to choke out through her tears.

"Come on Jasper. We've been through worse together. You have to make it. For me. Please. You're my only family left." Rosalie whispered.

I stood there horrified. This was all because of me. My fault. All my fault.

I crouched down next to Rosalie reaching out my hand to touch Jasper, just to assure myself that indeed this was all real. But Rosalie slapped my arm out of the way.

"Why don't you go back from where you came from." She hissed, I got up and took a step back, shocked. " Since you came here everything has gone topsy turvy. I wish you never came here. You've done enough damage already!"

I could feel the tears springing into my eyes again. I knew everything that Rosalie said was true but it was harder hearing it from somebody else.

"Bella don't listen to her." Edward warned me from behind.

But then Rosalie turned her attention to Edward. "No Edward. She needs to know. You're just too blind to see what damage has been caused because you love her." Edwards eyes darkened at that, then Rosalie turned back to me.

"If you hadn't run off again sending Emmett, Edward and Jasper on a wild goose chase. _I _wouldn't have been raped." I flinched at her words, they were the first time she had ever said it out loud. "Emmett would have been with me. _So. It. Is. All . Your. Fault_."

Taking another step back I began crying and then I stepped into Edward.

"Rosalie stop it."

"No. She's right." I said surprised at how small my voice sounded.

Edward spun me around so that I was facing him. "Bella, don't listen to Rosalie. You have every right to be here." And he put his hands on either side of my face.

"I don't Edward. And you know it." I stepped away from him and we heard another scream from Alice. But this time it was worse. Fearing the worse I turned around and Jasper wasn't moving anymore. He was completely pale.

Was he dead?? I hope not. I couldn't live with myself if Jasper died for me.

Edward stepped around me and crouched down next to Jasper and took his wrist and felt his pulse. I stood there horrified.

All my fault.

All my fault.

It is all my fault.

I took a few more steps back still staring at Jasper, I could hear the ambulance coming in the distance, the horns blaring through my ears. I wish this was all a nightmare and in a minute I would wake up at the orphanage in Seattle or in La Push. This horror movie was actually my life.

"Alice. Look it's okay. I can feel a pulse." Edward was trying to calm down his sister, but his attempts were in vain. Alice wasn't going to be calming down any time soon until Jasper had made a full recovery.

_If _he did.

I took a few more steps back, my head all jumbled up. I couldn't make any sense of anything right now. The only thing I could think of was....

Run.

No-one wanted me, I could just run now and I wouldn't get caught. They would be too busy making sure Jasper survived to even notice that I was missing.

I spun on my heels and ran out towards the main road the hot concrete slapping underneath my flip flops. The sun beating down on my bare arms and legs. Maybe I imagined it but I thought I heard someone call after me. Well that wasn't going to stop me now.

I jumped on a bus that was about to leave, and after thirty seconds as the bus left the stop, I was gone.

------------------------------------------------------------------

The first thing I noticed when I stepped off the bus was that I completely had no idea where I was. To tell you the truth I couldn't even tell if I was still in LA, and looking around I concluded that if I still was; it wasn't the nicest of parts. I had stayed on the bus as long as I could, earning a huge fine from the bus driver. I was a bit annoyed at the price but I couldn't really complain, it was my choice in the first place to stay on the bus for 5 hours. I spent the whole time staring out of the window looking at the buildings and people rushing past; busy with their everyday lives.

I wish that I was one of them, no troubles just getting on with whatever they did.

Only about twenty seconds since I stepped onto that bus my cell phone rang – Carlisle and Esme bought one for me, insisting it was a present but I left money underneath their pillow this morning- and of course it would be Edward. I pressed the reject button and turned my phone off and at the moment it was stuffed at the bottom of my bag. In my purse I held just under $500, these were almost my entire life savings and some of it was the money I got from a trust fund my parents had set up for me in case anything happened to them. It was like they knew their own fate back before it even happened.

I sighed and glanced down at my wrist as though I was expecting for a watch to pop out, I don't know why I even looked; I had never worn a watch in my entire life. Well not that I could remember of anyway. There was nobody around to ask the time for, so I proceeded for the next best thing.

My phone.

I dug deep in my handbag until I felt the small flip up phone right at the bottom, I then pulled it out and proceeded to turn it on. I waited impatiently while the starting up tone rang out and the screen said 'welcome'. God those were so annoying, a waste of time when you're in a hurry, though I have no idea why I am in a hurry for.

Finally though the screen went onto the home page of my cell. My background was of Edward and I . Smiling I looked at the photo of us being stupid, I only just realised then that I was actually happy at the Cullens flat. Sure I would rather return to my family ( Sam and Jacob- my half brothers in case you had forgotten. We had the same Mother but different Fathers ) in La Push, but I had never know proper friendship before. Even though part of me ( a small part ) still resented Edward for taking me from my home, but I knew deep down I could never hate him. Not really.

Suddenly all of these missed calls popped up in front of me. I scrolled through them. Edward. Edward. Edward. Carlisle. Emmett. Edward. Esme. Carlisle. Alice. Edward and so on. In total I had 46 missed calls the recent one only being 3 minutes ago. I deleted them all, I didn't want anyone to find me or even convince me to go back.

The time was five minutes past three. And only then it hit me. What was I going to do? I had money, but that wasn't enough to get me a flight back to Seattle and then a taxi down to La Push. I guess I could always call Sam and Jake but just as that thought occurred to me I knew I couldn't. I didn't know their numbers off by heart, even the home line number for that matter.

So here I was stranded in the middle of God knows where with a fair amount of cash and shorts and a strappy top both of which exposed a lot of skin.

Furiously I kicked a stone that was lying on the concrete pavement in front of me onto the road it hit a spot near the middle just as a car ran over it.

Just as the blue car drove passed me an annoying beeping sound erupted somewhere nearby. I looked around expecting someone to be only a few metres away but I of course was still alone. It took me a few seconds to realize that the annoying beeping was actually my phone, I flipped it open and Edwards picture showed on the screen. My fingers automatically hovered over the reject button but just as I was about to press it they seemed to move over the accept button and I pressed down.

What the hell was I doing answering this call. I don't want to be found and it was easy to trace calls these days.

With my arm shaking slightly I brought my phone to my ear expecting shouting.

And of course because God loves me that was exactly was I got.

"Bella." Edwards voice shouted down the phone. "Where the hell are you. Do you even want to know what state Carlisle and Esme are in right now. You on top of Jasper, has just -" I cut him off.

"I'm fine." My voice sounded small and guilt swept through me. Carlisle and Esme were good people, I must be worrying them so much right now and as well as Jasper being shot, this probably wasn't the best time for me to do something like this. "How's Jasper?"

Edwards voice softened. " I don't know at the moment, I have just come from the hospital. He has just come out of emergency surgery. Alice was pretty torn up about it when he first went in. Worse than Rosalie. She even tried to get into the operating room." I gave a small shaky laugh. That was just like Alice, even though the situation wasn't exactly comical.

"So where are you?" Edward carried on, a tiny bit of anger managed to seep back into his voice. "Rosalie was wrong and she knows it now. Everyone is worried about you, just tell me where you are and I will come and get you." In the background I could hear the hum of an engine. So he was driving, I hope that he won't crash.

"I don't want to be found Edward."

"What do you mean?" He was clearly confused.

"Don't you get it?" Silence. I laughed it wasn't a happy laugh, I couldn't even define what kind of sound it even was. "I never wanted to be here. You just think that I would just run back willingly? Come on Edward you know me better than that."

"I thought you were beginning to accept it here." His voice sounded sad which somehow made me feel sad.

"People can put on good acts." I lied.

"Bella please, You have no idea how dangerous it is in LA."

"I don't even know if I am in LA anymore Edward and I don't care anyway."

"If you don't tell me where you are I swear-"

"You'll what, Edward, drug me? Shout at me? Hit me? I'm not scared of you, I never have been." Okay so that was a white lie, I was scared of Edward at the beginning but I wasn't now. I could almost imagine him wincing on the other end of the phone. I sighed. "Look. If you really lov-" I cut myself off, "... were my friend, you would let me go." On the other side of the road I spied a bin.

Looking left and then right, I stepped out onto the road my destination.. the bin.

"Bella please I -"

"Goodbye." I whispered and ended the call and before he could ring me back again I turned it off and dropped it into the trash can.

" Bye Edward." I whispered to myself and set off down the street.

------------------------------------------------------------------

I am not joking. I have just been walking for hours my feet were absolutely killing me.

Tip: _Never_ walk long distances in flip flops. Never.

About an hour ago, maybe it was two, as I was walking passed a shop window I caught a reflection of myself. I had completely forgotten about the blow to my head the car had given me and dried blood was all matted in my hair, some of it on the side of my face.

I really needed to stop somewhere and clean myself up, I had no idea what passers-by probably thought of me. I looked like I had been involved in some sort of fight.

_Let them think that then_ I told myself. I had other situations to worry about than just my appearance.

I couldn't help thinking about to the conversation Edward and I had over the phone. He sounded so sad that I didn't want to go back with him. It almost broke my heart. When I dumped the phone I just about nearly broke into tears. I would never see Edward again. Never see his smile, hear his laugh, be held in his arms, joke with him and the list went on.

Such a great time to realise that I love him.

But was that enough for me to go back to him before something bad happened?

No it wasn't.

A taxi drove passed, must've been about the 8th one I have seen in the last hour, did someone want to torment me? I had already decided against getting a taxi, they can become quite expensive and I didn't know where I even wanted to go yet. I think taking a bus would be quicker. All I needed to find now was a bus station. But being the coward I was, I was too scared and nervous to go up to anybody and ask them for directions.

So I was stuck wandering the streets of wherever.

------------------------------------------------------------------

A few more hours of endless walking I ended up in a park. It was about nine o clock, well I think it was anyway I could only guess the hour by where the sun was. The sun wasn't here anymore though, it had just disappeared over the horizon leaving me in complete and utter darkness. I had stopped for something to eat at a small diner about an hour ago. I didn't bother asking where I was, instead I concentrated on a new bulletin on a flat screen TV that was in the corner. They were doing a news report on the shooting at the mall this morning. Unfortunately they never mentioned the condition of the boy who had gotten shot. I only hope that Jasper had pulled through.

Then it hit me. I was free.

I looked up at the sky and laughed. Almost hysterically, maybe the blow to my head had affected my brain after all?

I didn't care, the euphoria of finally being free wouldn't wear off too soon. I was standing in the middle of the park now and it was dark. You couldn't see the stars here, there was too much light pollution. I began to spin around in circles laughing. I was in total control now, something I hadn't been in for a while.

Free. Free. Free.

The words kept spinning around in my head making me feel dizzy. But I didn't care; I could go anywhere I wanted too. I didn't even have to go home to La Push. I could start a whole new life. I laughed as I span around, I probably looked like a loony and I certainly felt like one as well. I closed my eyes and just enjoyed myself.

But suddenly a hand grabbed my elbow causing me to stop spinning. I jumped and screamed. Standing in front of me was a man and as my eyes adjusted to the darkness I saw he must have been in his mid twenties perhaps. His mouth was formed in a kind smile. Instantly I relaxed. He didn't look like the type to hurt me.

"I'm sorry to startle you, but I thought you looked like you could use some help." His eyes trailed to the blood in my hair and on my face.

I forced myself to smile. " Thank you for your concern, but I think I will just find a motel somewhere...."

"Oh what a coincidence, I happen to own one. It is only down the road." He waved a hand gesturing around. I felt a bit suspicious of this man but he didn't look bad and he was dressed quite well.

"Sure. Why not?" He smiled and started down the path, I fell into pace besides him.

"I'm Mark by the way." He held out his hand and I shook it.

"Bella." I stated.

"So what brings a girl your age out here at night. You're what, 17?"

"Sixteen actually." We fell into silence after that, he seemed to sense that I didn't want anybody prying into my business. We emerged onto a road, it wasn't a busy one but it wasn't an isolated quiet one either, we walked for a few hundred metres and then he turned abruptly into a dark alleyway, away from the pools of orange light that were being emitted by the street lights. I couldn't see a thing down there.

"The motel is only down here." I heard Mark mutter somewhere in front of me. I followed the sound of his voice and I had only taken a few more steps when someone grabbed me and slammed me into the brick wall.

I cried out in pain as I cracked my head against the brickwork and the wound from earlier had re-opened itself. A pair of hands grabbed my shoulders and pushed them against the wall as I tried to run.

A fist came out of nowhere and I was punched in the stomach causing me to double over with pain. Winded I gasped out to whoever it is to stop, but I knew there were more of them.

"Where did you find her?" An unfamiliar voice asked.

"Spinning in the park." Mark said with a laugh. "She looked off her head."

"Well is she wasn't then, she certainly will be now." Came a different voice. I began to panic I wanted to scream in terror but I couldn't summon the breath to do so.

I kicked out in front of me hoping for my foot to come into contact with something, but my foot got caught in someones hand and I nearly fell over from only being able to stand on one foot. I was punched in the stomach again and again and then suddenly I was smacked around the head.

Even more pain exploded and my vision was blurring, I didn't want to fall unconscious and I was fearing the worst that they would do to me what happened to Rosalie.

The hands on my shoulders let go and the hand around my foot tugged, causing me to fall to the ground. Then I was kicked over and over again around the head, stomach but mostly the ribs.

"Check her purse."

No. Not my money. I needed that but my mouth was so swollen I couldn't open it.

"Wow $450 here. She's rich. I'll take it."

Suddenly a needle was injected in my arm and almost instantly I felt a sense of euphoria. I didn't know what was in the needle but it seemed to make everything better, the needle was taken out and then injected again pushing more into my bloodstream.

A hand forced my jaw open and something was popped into my mouth. Pills I think. I was forced to swallow them and above me a man laughed.

"Look at her. She is off her face. Leave her she won't survive long with that much inside her." I earned a few more kicks and then I was left alone.

My vision blurred even more and my eyes gradually shut, before I fell into the awaiting blackness I heard footsteps and swearing.

Then nothing.

**Seth's POV**

We were due back in LA this morning, but Leah being herself wanted to say 'goodbye' again to Sam. My mum allowed her to spend a few more hours with him. Honestly my mum was blind if she didn't realise what they were getting up to. Leah was always cheering Sam up. Ever since his sister disappeared again he had been down in the dumps. I had never met or seen Bella Swan before, but her two brothers absolutely adored her.

Anyway because we had gotten back so late nobody could be bothered to cook dinner, so I was being sent to get a takeaway for everyone. It was dark and I hated being out on my own, Leah said that she would have come with me but she had an important phone call to make.

Yeah right. She was just being too lazy to get up off of her ass.

I walked passed an alleyway and I heard a loud groan which made my blood freeze. I walked backwards so that I was standing at the mouth of it and if I squinted I could see a body, distinctively female.

I ran down to her and saw what state she was in. " Shit." She fell limp and blood was coming out of her still. She looked only a year older than me as I was 15. I bent down and and lifted her in my arms. I know what you are thinking no 15 year old could be that strong but I was big for my age. The girls skins was immensely pale and bruises were erupting on every piece of skin showing. I ran onto the street thankful that the hospital was only a two minute walk away and I ran it. I began crying, I didn't want this girl to die. For some reason I felt like I knew her somehow, she was still breathing but it was becoming more laboured every second._ Please pull through _I begged silently in my mind.

I was there in one minute and ran into ER. Instantly I recognized familiar faces. Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Esme were sitting on chairs in the waiting room looking scared and worried. They looked up at me at my arrival.

"Seth!" Emmett jumped up and walked over to me and froze when he saw the girls body in my arms.

"Oh shit." He said, then Esme got up and peered around Emmett and screamed.

"Bella. Oh Christ. Get help quick!" Emmett shouted.

"Bella?" I asked.

"Yeah that's Bella Swan. She ran off earlier."

Oh no.

* * *

**Remember a signed review= A preview. Also do my poll. ' Should Sam unexpectedly turn up on Leah's doorstep?' Please do it because I am unsure whether to include it or not. :)**

**Also do you want an Alice POV next chapter? Btw it won't be a whole chapter from Alices point of view, it will only be part of it.**

**Review :) It makes authors happy.**

**xxx**


	19. Dragged under

_"In the End, we will remember not the words of our enemies, but the silence of our friends."_

_- Martin Luther King Jr._

**Edward's POV**

I watched Bella as she walked in front of me next to Jasper. On Jasper's other side, was Alice and they were holding hands and laughing like a normal teenage couple. Bella kept her head down on the concrete, kicking small stones out the way. She almost seemed angry.

I sighed, who was I kidding? Despite what I said yesterday at school, Bella hadn't uttered a word to me since and vice versa. I was furious with myself for letting something like that slip out, I hadn't even intended to let Bella know how I felt about her just yet, I had just been so pissed that she would even _consider _going out with Mike Newton.

My fists clenched at the thought of Bella and Mike, but I shook it away. No, I wouldn't allow it, and I will do everything I can in my power to ensure that Carlisle doesn't let Bella leave on the flat on her own.

I scanned the parking lot, a routine which I did every time I went out with Bella. You could say that I was being paranoid, but with the amount of people who wanted Bella dead, you would be too.

My eyes passed innocent people doing their daily or weekly shopping, I saw dogs tied to lampposts and young teenage girls whining about something unfair in their lives. Everything seemed to be going fine, until my eyes fell on a familiar face.

I stopped at exactly the same time as Jasper stiffened; Bella looked up at him with confusion.

"LOOK OUT!" I called to Bella, who seemed to be completely oblivious as to what was about to happen.

Jasper pushed her to the side, just as the gun shot went off, and she fell to the ground, crying out in pain as she hit her head on a car on her way down. I jumped on top of her, pinning her to the floor, so that she wouldn't be in line of the gunshot.

"Bella, Bella. Are you alright?" I asked, scanning her face for any signs of injury, apart from the blow in which she had just taken to the head. He brown eyes stared up at me in shock whilst struggling to get up.

"One minute," I told her. I wanted to check that the..._assassin_ was gone. In the background people were screaming, but the loudest of them all were the screams of my sister and Rosalie.

Bella winced, just as Emmett ran back to us. "The bastard's gone!" he shouted, clearly angered. "He ran off!" Emmett was beginning to sound a bit like a lunatic, and sighing, immensely relieved, I got up off of Bella.

However, as soon as she stood up, she swayed on the spot and her eyes became unfocused. I caught her elbow giving her time to regain her balance. "Are you sure you're okay?"

She blinked a few times as though she was trying to get something out of her eyes. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine," she said, whilst pushing me out the way as she walked over to Jasper. However she stumbled again and I caught the top of her arm, steadying her. That was when I saw the gash in her head, the blood flowing freely out of it onto her shoulder and down her arm.

Tentatively, I reached out to touch the cut; I didn't miss her hiss or her wince when I put pressure on her wound. "You're bleeding," I whispered, taking my hand away from her head and examining her dark blood. Bella brought her own hand to her head, and touched the spot on which I had just felt, and upon pulling her hand away she stared at the blood coating her fingers, surprised that it was even there.

"Does it hurt much? You'll need stitches...An ambulance is on its way..." But Bella was clearly not listening to me. Instead her attention was focused on Alice, Rosalie... and Jasper. In all of the panic over Bella, I had almost forgotten about my own best friend.

Rosalie and Alice were both sobbing over his body, and Jasper was crying out in pain. As though absorbed by this image, Bella crouched down onto the ground and reached out to touch Jasper, checking to see if this was all real or just a dream.

Almost immediately, Rosalie rounded on Bella, blaming her for everything that had happened when Bella arrived here. Rosalie was drilling into her brain that it was Bella's fault for her being raped, and the sad thing was, was that Bella completely believed her. As fools in love do, I defended Bella and tried – and failed – to convince her that Rosalie was talking complete and utter bullshit. However, she still wouldn't listen to me, so I placed a hand on either side of her face and brought it closer to mine, to make her see reason, but before I had time to complete my task, my sister, Alice, screamed in agony as though she was the one who had been injured.

Urgently, I stepped around Bella and crouched down next to Jasper, placing two fingers on his wrist to check for a pulse. For a few seconds I concentrated on those two fingers, moving them around slightly, until I felt the faint thump... thump... of the pulse in his wrist, the blood still pumping through his veins.

"Alice, look, it's fine, I can feel his pulse. See?" I grabbed her tiny wrist in my hand, and placed her fingers over the faint pulse. Both Alice and Rosalie breathed a small sigh of relief, which was only for the moment, because we needed the bleeding to stop – and fast. Alice began panicking again as soon as she spotted the wound and tried to take off her T-shirt to press on the wound. I stopped her before she got too far. There was no way on earth I was going to let my sister stay in public with just her bra and shorts on.

We could now hear the ambulance sirens on in the distance and I knew that Jasper was going to be in good hands in only a matter of seconds. I turned around to tell Bella all of this, but when I spun around, I spotted her in the distance running away from us.

"Bella!" I called after her, but she didn't turn back. Instead she jumped onto a bus that was just leaving the station. I chased her, but after about ten steps, I stopped and turned back. She was gone, and my family needed me more at this time.

I groaned and headed towards the ambulance where they were loading Jasper in on a stretcher. Alice was being helped in by an EMT and within seconds they had closed the doors and sped off, the sirens sounding, signalling to the traffic to get out of the way.

I pulled out of my phone and began dialling Bella's number, hoping she would answer.

She didn't.

A large part of me knew that she wouldn't pick up, but I shoved it away and hoped she would anyway. I followed Emmett and Rosalie to the jeep and climbed in the backseat, texting and calling Bella every few seconds. _Come on Bella, please, please answer. I don't want you to leave._ But no, there was nothing.

Emmett somehow raced through the roads towards the hospital and managed to keep an arm around Rosalie who was still sobbing into her hands. By now the ambulance was in sight again and even further in the distance was the hospital. Emmett looked back at me in the rear-view mirror and frowned. "Where's Bella?" he asked. "We didn't leave her behind did we? Because I'm not turning around until we get to the hospital."

"No," I croaked, surprised at how hoarse my voice sounded. It was literally taking all of my effort not to break down and cry. "She ran away. I don't know where she is."

"Shit," Emmett cursed and then pulled into the parking lot.

"Thank God for that." I heard Rosalie mutter before we both exited the jeep along with Emmett. I ground my teeth together and balled my hands up in two fists at the sides of my legs, restraining myself from punching Rosalie in her God damn fat mouth. But if I did I was sure that Emmett would not appreciate me beating up his girlfriend and I was the one who would probably end up getting the worse end of the stick.

So I mashed my mouth together and followed them into the emergency room. Ahead, Alice was holding Jasper's hand, muttering to him words of some sort of comfort as he had regained consciousness again and was crying out with the pain. I winced, thankful in a way that I hadn't been the one to take the bullet this time. But if it happened again I would take a bullet for Bella in a heartbeat and without a single second thought.

We jogged up to them and when we reached then an EMT turned around to us. "I am sorry, but you are going to have to stay here. None of you are authorised to be inside of the operation room during the procedure. We will have someone to keep you updated." I nodded, understandingly and pried Alice's hand from Jasper's. Alice, however, didn't seem to want to co-operate and she clung to him tightly, not wanting to let him out of her sight or reach I expected.

"Alice, come on," Emmett muttered, pulling her away from Jasper. They were wheeling him down a long corridor now and it would only be a matter of seconds before we reached the operating rooms. She shook her head and clung to the bed post even tighter. We all stopped outside a double wooden door and the EMT stared at us, signalling that it was time for us to leave.

Alice, still wasn't showing any signs of wanting to leave, so Emmett had to wrap his arms around her waist and lift her away from Jasper, kicking and screaming. As soon as Alice was a safe distance away, they wheeled Jasper into the operating room.

"Jasper!" Alice cried after him, thrashing around in Emmett's arms. Emmett murmured sweet words to Alice, but I wasn't listening. I was thinking about Bella and checking my phone still.

Damn it! If I only knew where that fucking bus went! Then I wouldn't have this problem. It had been fifteen minutes now since she ran away and she could be anywhere by now in that time. I knew where she would end up eventually; Forks. But that would mean paying again for another flight out and a car to buy out there – it was much quicker than driving and taking your own car – then go through the hassle of dragging her back and so on...

Was it really worth it? She obviously didn't want to be here, so do I want to subject her to her own personal hell and make her miserable just so that I could have my own pleasure of keeping her near? No, I loved her too much to make her upset. I groaned and sat down on a chair in the waiting room – which I hadn't even realised we had entered – and put my head in my hands.

Why Bella? Why do you torment me so much?

I closed my eyes and pictured her face behind my closed lids. Her soft, strawberry scented, brown hair, her warm, chocolate eyes, her full red lips her pale skin, her...

"Edward! Emmett! Rose! Alice!" A familiar voice called out from the direction of the entrance. I looked up and saw my mother Esme running through the automatic doors, car keys in hand. Her hair was dishevelled as though she hadn't had time to brush it and her face bore no makeup. Not that she really needed it in the first place. "Where's Jasper? He is okay? What on earth happened? And where is Bella?"

Where is Bella? That seemed to be the question of the day.

Emmett explained to Esme what had happened, leaving Alice curled in a ball on the chair crying, Rosalie acting catatonic and staring off into the distance and me pacing around, burning holes into the floor. When Emmett finished, Esme held Alice and Rosalie in a tight hug, but looked at me, her eyes filled with pity.

"I'm so sorry Edward. We will go and find her when Jasper is stable."

"Later? That isn't good enough!" I exploded, nearly waving my hands in the air. "She is in danger mum. We can't let her walk around LA as though nothing serious is happening!"

"Edward..." Esme tried to reason with me, but I wouldn't listen.

"Son, you need to calm down." Carlisle clamped a hand down on my shoulder in any sort of pathetic attempt to calm me.

I turned on him. "I need your car keys," I demanded.

"I have your car here Edward, I drove it. I hope you don't mind," Esme admitted. I glared at her slightly, not in the mood for any type of apology. She got the keys out of her jean pocket and chucked them at me. I caught them automatically and tried to brush past Carlisle to the car park. He grabbed my arm, stopping me in my tracks.

I shook him off but stayed where I was, sensing that he wanted to talk to me.

"Edward. Let's just think about this for a moment please?"

"No." My tone was hard and said that I wasn't going to listen to any compromises made.

"I think we should just make sure that Jasper is going to recover first of all before we go and find Bella. Family is our first priority Edward," Carlisle reminded me.

"You said it yourself dad, Bella is practically family. And I am not going to let her go!" I hadn't meant to say the last words out loud, but everyone went silent and looked at me, their mouths half open. Great, I near enough admitted that I was in love with Bella in front of my family.

"Situations change things Edward. Now why don't you just sit down and I will get you all a drink."I growled inwardly and brushed passed him and left the hospital. No one made any move to stop me; neither did they shout my name.

My car was parked near the entrance and I spotted it almost immediately and I hurried over to it, my thoughts all jumbled and incoherent. Most of the words I could make out were: _Bella, Bella, and Bella._ I jumped into the car and put the keys in the ignitions, firing up the engine and within seconds I was speeding out onto the main road.

----~~~~----

I drove around for hours and hours. So long in fact, that I forgot the time – not that it really mattered to me at that precise moment in time. All that I cared about was finding Bella safe and sound. I groaned again as I sped past _another_ brunette with shorts and a tank top on. Why do all of the girls in LA have to dress the same way?

Every time I had drove past a petite, brown haired girl, I would slow down the car in hopes that it could possibly be Bella. But there had been no such luck so far. What were the odds though on just stumbling across her? There were thousands of teenage girls in LA. It was going to be like picking a needle out of a haystack.

So I drove around and around, scanning the sidewalks again and again. Eventually I fell into a routine; I would drive around for fifteen minutes, ring and text Bella and drive around again. However, after what seemed like the millionth ring, she picked up.

I felt so relieved, that I just craved to hear her voice, her laugh, anything to do with her would suit me just fine.

"Bella," I growled down the phone line at her. "Where the hell are you? Do you have any idea in what state Carlisle and Esme are in right now? You on top of Jasper has just-" She cut me off before I could finish my sentence. I was laying it on a bit thick with the whole Carlisle, Esme thing. They weren't as worried as I would have liked them to have been, but I was trying anything to get Bella back safe, even if it meant guilt tripping it into her.

"I'm fine." She said it so quietly that it could have been mistaken for a whisper. "How is Jasper?" she carried on.

I sighed, thankful that no harm and befallen her... _yet_. "I don't know at the moment, I have just come from the hospital. He has just come out of emergency surgery. Alice was pretty torn up about it when he first went in – even worse than Rosalie. She even tried to get into the operating room." Bella gave a light laugh and I smiled at it. I could almost hear what she is thinking: '_It sounds just like Alice.'_

"Where are you?" I demanded, unable to keep my anger out of my voice again. When I picked her up, I was going to give her a long lecture and vow not to let her out of my sight in public ever again. "Rosalie was wrong and she knows it now. Everyone is worried about you, so just tell me where you are and I will come and get you."

"I don't want to be found Edward," she stated, her voice cold and distant.

"What do you mean?" I was very confused, but my heart felt as though it had just been doused in ice cold water.

"Don't you get it?" No, I don't Bella. Care to explain? She laughed bitterly and then carried on, "I never wanted to be here. You just think that I would just run back willingly? Come on Edward you know me better than that." Yes I do. I should have known. Yes you would always go back to La Push even when you could be happy here in LA... with me.

"I thought you were beginning to accept it here."

"People can put on good acts." My mind flashed back to the past few weeks; all the laughs, jokes, hugs... It had all been a lie, and I had been stupid enough to believe it and not see what was clearly right under my nose.

"Bella, please, you have no idea how dangerous is it in LA," I begged.

"I don't even know if I am in LA anymore Edward and I don't care anyway."

"If you don't tell me where you are I swear-" I let the threat hang there, silently, hoping that she would take it seriously.

"You'll what, Edward, drug me? Shout at me? Hit me? I'm not scared of you, I never have been." She sighed.

"Look. If you really lov-" she cut herself off, "... were my friend, you would let me go." What was that she was about to say? Does she know how I feel about her? Had I really made it that obvious? What if she feels the same way?

"Bella, please, I-" I tried one last time, begging her to come back to me.

"Goodbye," she whispered and then the phone went dead. I called her again and again, desperate for her voice.

"No," I moaned to myself. Why did I have this horrible feeling like that was the last time I was going to hear her voice?

----~~~~----

I drove around again and again like earlier. But still I couldn't find her.

By now it was pitch black and I was purposely ignoring the fact that I was starving and bursting for a piss. I just wanted to find Bella first. That is all that matters to me.

Nearly giving up hope, I decided that I should check in on my family and see how Jasper is holding up. So I steered the car to the hospital and parked up, just as my phone rang.

I picked up on the first ring, not bothering to check the caller ID.

"Hello?" I said, my voice so dull and sad that even I could hear it in myself.

"Edward, where are you? It's an emergency," Emmett said, his voice sharp, distinctively worried and stressed.

"I'm in the car park," I said, getting out of my door and rushing to the doors. "What is it?"

"I'll tell you when you get here." And he hung up the phone. I ran into the waiting area, where everyone apart from Emmett and Seth were crying.

"Seth, why are you here?" I frowned.

Seth looked and Emmett. "You explain," he said.

"Edward, don't get mad, but it's Bella." He instantly had my full attention.

"What's happened?" I said warily, not sure if I honestly wanted the answer.

"Well, Seth found her beaten up in an alleyway. She wasn't moving and she was unconscious. We have no idea what has happened to her, but Carlisle has just brought her to a room for emergency treatment. From the looks of it, she seems to be pretty fucked up." My heart pummelled to the floor; this was exactly what I had been dreading, and it had happened. I should have been with her to prevent it or at the very least, protect her.

"What room is she in?" I demanded.

"She is in room one two one," Emmett replied and I sprinted down the corridors, reading number after number until I reached the one that was hers. I opened the door and it slammed on the wall, the two doctors and five nurses looked up at me in shock and surprise. Thankfully my father was amongst them.

"What's wrong with her? What's happened?" My eyes felt as though they were burning as I took in her small figure, bruised on almost every inch of visible skin. One of her bones was sticking out at a funny angle and as I stepped close I could see needle marks which had pierced the skin on her arm repeatedly.

I wanted to faint, throw up, anything.

"Edward you need to leave," Carlisle said, his voice strained and his face tense.

"No, not until I know what happened," I demanded.

"Get the tubes preparing for stomach pumping," the doctor shouted and one of the nurses emerged with a bunch of tubes. The doctor stuck it down her throat.

I knew that they were going to pump all of the food in her stomach out, but the question is why?

"Why are they doing that?" I didn't understand at all and I felt like an eight year old child again, constantly asking questions.

However, before they could start the procedure. The heart monitor sped up for a few seconds and then fell, just one long beep, droning through the room. My heart felt as though it had stopped alongside it.

No, no, no! This isn't happening, this is just a dream and when I wake up Bella will be safe and sound, wrapped around her duvet covers in her room. None of this would have happened and it never will. It's just my subconscious being mean and giving me terrifying nightmares.

Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion. They tube was taken out of her mouth and an oxygen mask was replaced by it. Carlisle took out the defibrillator and tore off her shirt and then her bra. I didn't even take time to notice her breasts; all I could see was her unmoving, nearly dead, form. Carlisle took the paddles off of the machine and held them over two places over her chest, gripping the handles tightly.

"Charging, one, two, three, shock!" He said to the doctors and her back arched into the air as the electric current flowed through her, attempting to restart her heart.

The heart monitor didn't change.

Eyes wide, I backed out of the door, wanting to kick, punch, scream, cry and do many other things all at once.

She was dead. That was all I could think of. Bella, my entire life, was gone, disappeared off of the face of the earth in a matter of mere seconds.

I balled my hands into fists and punched the wall repeatedly on the wall outside of the room, not caring if they heard the pounding from inside of it. Soon after I began pounding my head on the wall as well. Maybe if I do it hard enough I can join her in heaven, because there was no way she would be sent to hell. She is too pure for that.

My chest was tightening and I was struggling for oxygen, if there even was some still left in the atmosphere. It seemed like Bella had taken everything I needed to live with her.

I stalked off down the hall, stamping my feet to let out my anger, needing to be as far away from that room as I could go. I couldn't stand seeing Carlisle again so soon after watching my love die in front of my eyes. The image of her bruised and broken body, lying limp on the bed whilst people rushed to save her precious life would be forever embedded in my mind.

As I walked around the corner, my eyes instantly fell onto only one person, even though there were just under half a dozen people in the waiting room.

That person was Rosalie.

I stormed towards her and she glanced up at my entrance, her eyes looking even more scared than they had been when Jasper was brought in. I flung chairs over and kicked them out of my way as I made my way over to her. Rosalie's eyes widened as she took me in; she was clearly afraid of me. I didn't know what I looked like, but if I looked like half of what I was feeling, I must look like a deranged, murdered, crazy man who had escaped from the mental ward in the hospital.

"It is your entire fault," I snarled and she stood up and faced me, her make-up all smudged from crying.

"What do you mean?" Her voice was all shaky as though she was holding back another fresh wave of tears.

"You know what." And I brought my hands up to shove her backwards. Normally I wouldn't tolerate this kind of behaviour from myself, but this was different.

Just as I was about to shove her, Emmett pushed me backwards.

"What the hell Edward!" He shouted furiously.

Everyone was staring at me and suddenly I felt ashamed. I could have hurt Rosalie and she was like a sister to me.

"It's Bella..." I began to say, but I had to stop because the tears were blocking me, choking me. I pushed them away as best as I could and carried on, "She's dead." I whispered those last words into my hands as I finally let my grief take over and I fell to the ground, nearly in hysterics, crying and sobbing her name out loud, so that everyone could feel at least a tiny proportion of the pain that I was feeling in my heart. It felt as though a knife was being pushed into it, then taken out and pushed back in over and over again. Laughing at how it wouldn't kill me and I would have to live the rest of my life without Bella.

Various arms embraced me into a big hug, but I barely felt them. All I could feel was the agony that was tearing me and shattering me into tiny pieces.

* * *

**AN: Guess who finally updated after what, three months? Yes, I deserve all of the abuse that you are going to throw at me for taking ages to update and for leaving another cliffhanger. But I am really sorry. I had a major writers block for this chapter, and I have been typing all day just to get this chapter out for you guys. So I hoped you enjoyed it :D**

**Also the story that I will be updating the quickest at the moment is the Ashes Like Snow, so go and check it out. It has similar aspects to this one :D**

**Also follow me on twitter to know when I am upating. The direct link is on my profile or you can copy and paste it here, just take out the spaces. **

**h t t p : // twitter . com / Dustyrose0394**

**Review!! :D**


End file.
